Shadows
by OverlookedFile
Summary: Rosco gets in some trouble that affects Cooter's most well kept secret. SLASH YAOI May be some Yuri later on, but only a very mild splash just for spice. THIS WORK HAS NOW BEEN CANCELED. I'VE DECIDED TO RE-WRITE IT AND POST THE NEW VERSION AS V.2 SOON.
1. Legal Page

Author's note: Just to get this all out of the way, here's all the legal mumbo-jumbo and whatnot. Don't expect to see it at the start of the chapters.

SHADOWS - Dukes of Hazzard

Main Characters: Cooter, Rosco, OC

Pairing: SURPRISE (more than one, some minor)

Disclaimer: Don't Own It.

Warnings: yaoi, language, etc.

CHAPTER TITLES:

1-Legal Page

2-Trouble Starts

3-The Bidding Begins

4-The Basis of a Plan

5-Settling Down to Business

6-Rosco's Story

7-Little Bit About Ethan

8-Back in Hazzard

9-Return to Capitol City

10-Not Even Drunk Yet

11-Getting to Luke

12-Choices

13-Conscious Problems

14-Nearing a Solution

15-Settling In

16-Welcome to Hazzard

17-Can't Catch a Break

18-Divide

19-Response to Consequence

20-A Hazardous Junction

21-Laying Foundations

Summary: Rosco gets in some trouble that affects Cooter's most well-kept secret.


	2. Trouble Starts

SHADOWS - Dukes of Hazzard 

PART I

He hated sneaking away when Hazzard was in such chaos, but he was only able to get away once every couple months or so and refused to miss his chance. In the dark, Capitol City could be baffling and he was almost forced to rely on memory as he navigated the streets. He parked in back of the usual bar and stepped inside, fidgeting with the brim of his hat as he glanced around.

"Davenport." A familiar man waved from the bar and Cooter approached.

"Ey, Davis."

"Want a beer?"

"Nah, thanks."

Grinning, Davis led him to a door half-hidden in a shadowed corner and locked it behind them. The dim lighting from the cieling gave newcomers no clue as to what went on, but Cooter knew the men standing around meant him no harm. In fact, their intentions were just the opposite and he reciprocated.

The first man to step forward was already bare-chested and Cooter knew by the feel of scar tissue on his palm that Ethan was stroking his neck. Their lips met, tongues sliding across each other, and Cooter removed his belt, Ethan undoing the buttons of the shirt. The room, carefully soundproofed, bore witness to similar displays as the men silently chose partners, disrobing each other as bold hands started their explorations. Moans and stifled whimpers grew with intensity, harsh panted breaths filling the air among slaps of skin against skin punctuated by various grunts as passions reached a fever pitch.

Hours later, the men lounging against each other in varying states of undress and satiation, a lamp clicked on in a corner and Cooter slid out from under the dark-haired man, watching the older man who had turned on the light.

"We'll start biddin' after tha hour."

Cooter swallowed heavily, his pulse going up as his eyes darted to the bound figure on the other side of the lamp. He was subtly toned with a dusting of hair that trailed into his slacks, his excited body quivering as some of the men brushed a hand across his flesh, and the pale blue fabric of his gag and blindfold made him seem pale. The distinct voice that whimpered with every touch was as powerful a clue as the badge pinned next to the gold belt buckle, telling Cooter instantly at whom he looked.

"Mason." Cooter stood, approaching the older man as he fought back his apprehension. "This is a bad idea."

"Why?"

"I know 'im. Folks in Hazzard've been lookin' for 'im for hours now."

"Then I guess you'd better bid high." Mason dismissed the concern with a toss of his hand, recounting the money in his hand.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW! I'd like to know if there's any interest in this.


	3. The Bidding Begins

SHADOWS - Dukes of Hazzard

Author's Notes: WooHoo! Interest! Yay. Luck of luck, I've already got a few more chapters sketched out, so I'll post one today and one tomorrow, if I get another review. -

PART II

Anxiety building in his chest, Cooter retreated to a clear section of wall, his gaze cast upon the floor as he tried to think of an acceptable solution. He was oblivious to his surroundings, lost in thought, until Ethan settled a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"No." Cooter's eyes traveled to the bound man cuffed to a bar in the cieling, the man's toes barely steadying him on the floor. "This is gonna' be trouble."

"Tell me what ain't." Ethan chuckled. "He really a sheriff?"

Cautious, Cooter nodded. "His name's Rosco." Ethan looked at the mechanic for a long moment, a grin breaking across his smooth features.

"How much can ya put up?"

"Um, four, I think. Five, if'n I push it," Cooter replied.

"I can max ten on mah own if necessary an' that's fifteen between tha two of us."

"Ethan, I-"

"I know," the younger man cut him off. "We been meetin' fer half a decade now. I ain't lookin' fer nuttin' in return, but how ya gonna' keep 'im quiet long a'nough ta convince 'im ta keep this a secret?"

Cooter scowled. "I don't know."

"Do you even got an alibi for 'im?"

"No," he sighed. "Wha' do you suggest?"

"No idea jus' yet. How 'bout we get 'im bafore we worry 'bout that, though, huh?"

"We?"

"Sure." Ethan's grin broadened. "Gives me an excuse ta see what 'cher town's like."

The tension eashed from Cooter's shoulders a little bit. "Aw'right then."

While waiting for the end of the hour, they dressed, nerves tightening with every passing minute of the final quarter hour. At last, Mason gave the signal and men began to call out their offers. Until it began to slow, the partners said nothing.

"Two-fifty," Ethan joined in at last.

"Three," someone else responded.

"Four." Coorer tried to be nonchalant. Any visible worry would only make the others more eager to bid.

"Five," Mason put in.

"Six-fifty." Ethan met Cooter's eyes and swallowed, aware that their host intended to toy with them.

"Eight." The mechanic met the bidder's green eyes, refusing to back down.

"Nine," Ethan replied. The others quieted down and looked on in interest.

"Twelve."

"Fifteen," Cooter said stiffly.

Mason allowed them to see his smirk. "Eighteen."

"Nineteen," Ethan's snap was more harsh than he'd intended, skin prickling uncomfortably.

"Twenty." The smirk faded as quickly as it had come.

"Twenty-five," Ethan enunciated softly. They waited, apprehension strutting in stilleto heels across their nerve endings as Mason clenched his jaw.

MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! 


	4. The Basis of a Plan

SHADOWS - Dukes of Hazzard 

This one's kind of short, but the next, I promise, will be much longer. Also, the reviews are much appreciated. -

Vinsmouse and Fallen Messiah - Thanks for the support, and expect a couple more cliffhangers just for kicks.

Skymouth - As far as I've mentioned, it started at $250. Now do the math. XD

PART III

"Any one else?" No one responded, waiting to see the outcome. Mason sighed in disgust. "Fine."

Ethan and Cooter released a collective breath they'd unknowingly been holding and the younger man whooped, thoroughly pleased. Approaching their host, Ethan extended his hand palm-up.

"Don't ferget you owe that money by noon tomorrah," Mason growled in warning as he handed over a key.

Ethan nodded and moved to uncuff the sheriff, Cooter lowering the man to the floor as gently as possible. Slipping the cuffs around his wallet chain, Ethan supported Rosco between him and Cooter as they guided him out the back door to the mechanic's truck. With the chill air, they were glad they'd redressed, but couldn't do anything about the goosebumps texturing the sheriff's bare skin.

"How're we gonna' come up wi' that much money?" Cooter worried as they removed the last of the improvised restraints. The fabric turned out to be shreds of the cop's shirt.

"I'm still callin' ya on that five, but I'll take care a' tha rest. Don't 'chu worry 'bout it none."

"Cooter!" the sheriff exclaimed as his eyes adjusted to the night's faint illumination. The mechanic winced.

"Hold on, Sheriff," Ethan interrupted the man's half-formed mutterings, resting a hand on his bare shoulder. "Fore ya jump tha gun, we got sum things ta discuss, one a' which is how ya got caught up in aw this." From the blush, Ethan could have guessed at any number of scenarios. "I'm Ethan Pilot an' ya aw'ready know Davenport."

"Rosco P. Coltrane," he replied warily, crossing his arms over his chest, ill at ease with his lack of clothing.

"Where to first?" Ethan looked at Cooter. "Whose home?"

"Where do ya live?"

"Two miles outta' town. I got some temp'rary room if yer wonderin'."

"Good. Yer place it is then."

"Now wait just a dingdang minute," Rosco interjected. "Don't I get some kind a' say in aw this?"

"Not right now." Ethan closed the truck door. "I'll lead an' you follow."

"Will do," Cooter replied.

REVIEW! Thankies.


	5. Settling Down to Business

SHADOWS - Dukes of Hazzard 

I know, I said this one would be longer, but it decided to split itself without my initial consent. However, I will be posting the next chapter as soon as it's done by way of apology. Enjoy.

PART IV

Cooter barely resisted the impulse to whistle in admiration as they emerged from the tree-lined driveway into Ethan's front yard. The land, distinguishable even in the poor lighting, was spacious and well cared for, drawing the eye directly to the man's two-story home. Rosco, having no qualms about how impressed he was, gawked openly.

"Domus mea est domus vestra pro tempore," Ethan remarked, unlocking the front door. "Make yerselves at home. I'll be right back." (Latin - My home is your home, for now.)

As he hastened up the stairs, the Hazzard men wandered into his kitchen, drawn by the soft lighting over the stove and the enticing scent of food. The decor wasn't cheap by any means; they had noticed that about the small foyer as well, but nor were there too many extravagant luxuries. Despite the neatly placed ammenities, it felt welcoming.

"Found a decent shirt." Ethan returned, tossing the azure garment to the sheriff and flipping a switch on the wall to flood the room with light. They all squinted a bit as their eyes adjusted.

"It's silk!" Rosco said in surprise, running the fabric between thumb and forefinger.

"Couldn't ever find an occasion ta wear it."

Ethan shrugged and moved toward the stove. Turning off the lesser light, he lit the burners for a few moments, grabbing plates and setting them on the counter. The others moved to the kitchen table, taking seats as they waited for the youngest man to break the silence. It was, after all, his home. When Ethan turned back to them, he had a plate in each hand, one balance on his forearm, and utensils loosely clasped between two fingers. Distributing them, he took a seat opposite Cooter, thus putting Rosco between them.

"I hadn't originally figgered on goin' out tanight," he admitted. "Fixed supper bafore I left, so eat up."

Not needing a second invitation, Rosco lifted the pork chop from the plate, very nearly devouring it in less than a half dozen bites before licking the cream of mushroom gravy from his lips. Noting the other two's attention, he scowled. "I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterdee," he defended, starting in on the rice and gathering the last of the gravy while he was at it.

Ethan chuckled. "Take what 'chu want. There's plenty. Tha shirt looks good on ya by tha way." In fact, it looked almost as though it had been tailored for lawman, settling nicely over the shoulders and chest as its rich colour highlighted his eyes.

"Were ya expectin' company?" Cooter inquired.

"Nah. Had someone stayin' wi' me a while, an' wid aw tha extra food now that they ain't 'ere, I figured I'd give myself sum'm quick ta throw tagether fer a day 'er so." He yawned, tilting his head back, and stared at the ceiling.

"So..." Rosco trailed off, setting his plate in the sink. "What now?"

"We start wid 'ju." Ethan removed the handcuffs from his wallet chain and tossed them to the sheriff, who caught them in surprise. "How'd 'ju get in aw this?"


	6. Rosco's Story

SHADOWS - Dukes of Hazzard 

The next part, like I promised.

PART V

"How?" Rosco clasped the cuffs on his belt where they belonged and leaned his hip against the sink edge, appearing deep in thought. His blush again reminded his companions what he might have seen or heard before they became aware of him.

"Well, I was sittin' at tha usual speed trap, an' this truck went by goin' 'bout twenny miles over tha limit. It was a black Chevy. New, too." Cooter started to motion for Ethan to let the speed trap remark slide, but found that the young man didn't seem to care one way or the other, still listening.

"I was in hot pursuit, but, well, 'e lost me. I circled back ta see if he'd taken a side road an' since I had my windows down an' was listenin' real close, I kind a' heard some noises. You know, those kind," the cop's voiced faded into a soft murmur as his embarrassment grew. "I went ta check an' found two guys goin' at each other in tha back a' tha truck, an' I don't mean like they was mad at each other, either. Looked like a couple a' dogs in heat."

"Prob'ly did," Cooter remarked, sharing a laugh with Ethan.

"He aw'ways was a traditional critter," the man agreed. "Go on, Sheriff."

"Any way." It took a second for Rosco to regain his train of thought. "I started ta arrest 'em fer indecent exposure, 'cause, you know, you jus' can't do that sort a' thing out in public like that." His gaze unfocused for a brief second before he pulled himself back together. "Uh, I told 'em ta 'freeze' an' I pulled mah gun, but one of 'em, tha smaller fella, had a shotgun an' tha bigger fella took mah revolver an' knocked me out. It ain't right ta knock a fella out wid 'is own gun, ya know? How'd it look if I got brain damage from sum'm like that, anyway?"

"Rosco, get back ta tha point," Cooter suggested.

"Oh, right. So I woke up danglin' by mah wrists." He rubbed the bruised flesh self-consciously. "I must a' been there fer hours an' I couldn't touch tha ground like I ought a', so mah arms an' shoulders went ta sleep. I started hearin' voices, lots a' diff'rent men an' more a' those sounds." He blushed again. "That's when I heard about tha auction."

"We know it from there. I don't reckon ya gotta' guess much ta know why we were in that room." Ethan distractedly grabbed an apple from the fruit centerpiece on the table, eye unfocused as he bit into the juicy flesh. His supper had grown cold, only a few bites taken from the meat and nothing else having been touched. "Davenport an' I got a request for ya, though, an' that's for ya not ta tell anyone 'bout aw this. We dinnit drag ya inta it, but we did get 'cha out."

"Someone's gotta stop these folks," Rosco argued. "I might look like a dipstick, but I know they's was plannin' ta rape me. It ain't right."

"Lot a' things ain't right, Sheriff," Ethan responded, his tone hinting at weariness, "but if Davenport hadn't been mah partner fer tha last five years an' 'e dinnit know ya, I'd a' let 'em do what they wanted, 'specially if I dinnit know ya was tha law. Most a' tha men that get auctioned off like that 'er willin' volunteers any how."

"Well, I wut'n." The sheriff pouted.

"I ain't sayin' ya was, but that group's been mah salvation since I moved ta Georgia. It's bad a'nough I'm gonna have ta move; I refuse ta let tha group go under when there 'er others out there like me."

"Others like you?" Cooter echoed.

"Yer attracted ta women an' men," Ethan answered. "I never fancied a woman a' any sort." Standing, he collected their plates and turned to put them in the sink, apple core rolling about unsteadily on his own, but Cooter caught hold of his wrist momentarily.

"What 'er tha scars on yer hands?"


	7. Little Bit About Ethan

SHADOWS - Dukes of Hazzard

A little bonus, just 'cause. Apparently, this one chapter a day thing may end up being a bit more. Yay!

PART VI

"It's just tha one."

Slinging the leftovers in the trash, Ethan sat the plates in the sink and turned, unbuttoning the sleeve around his right wrist to slide it up his arm. He held his hand palm out toward Cooter, fingers pointing to the ceiling as Rosco moved to get a better look. From the bottom-most pad of his fingers to past his wrist was a Christian cross, the horizontal bar crossing his palm. The pale white scar tissue seemed almost unnatural against the gold tan the rest of him carried.

"I got caught wid a preacher's son in tha back a mah truck wi' me."

"But 'chu drive a car."

"Tha truck weren't as resilient as me. I'm like a bull ant sum times." Ethan chuckled.

"Heated metal?" Rosco asked, wincing as he took in the sight. He couldn't imagine how much time it must've taken for such an extensive wound to heal.

"Part of a rosary tha church 'ad had fer centuries. Hurt like a bitch back then, but that was two decades ago. It's just a memory now an' I ain't got much mem'ry fer pain."

"In tha dark," Cooter mused, "I couldn't tell what it looked like."

"That's tha way things go. There's not much need ta make a big deal of it." He returned to his seat at the table, taking another apple, but this time just passed it from hand to hand as he began to think. "What we need ta do right now is figure out what story ta tell tha locals 'cause, if necessary-" He looked particularly at Rosco. "I ain't adverse ta tyin' up loose ends, 'specially ones that got a problem wi' my way a life."

Rosco shrank back a bit, startled by the calm threat. "I ain't gonna cause any trouble."

"Ethan." Cooter looked at the younger man, baffled. "Yer not sayin' ya'd kill Rosco, are ya?"

"No, a' course not." Ethan shook his head. "I'm not violent 'til I'm provoked, but I know some women who've got 'bout tha same tastes in men as I do. They wouldn't have any problems wi' changin' his mind." He smirked, laughing cheerfully to show his earlier coldness had been mere teasing. Perhaps not the best humour considering the situation, but Ethan didn't let it bother him as the others relaxed a bit.

REVIEW! Thank you.


	8. Back In Hazzard

SHADOWS - Dukes of Hazzard 

Vinsmouse - My first reviewer. XD Thanks for the encouragement and I'll be sure to keep the updates coming as quickly as I can.

Fallen Messiah - Thanks for all the huggles. grin  
They're making a friend of mine jealous.

Skymouth - Can I bribe you to finish Hazzardous Relations? XD I'm seriously eager to see that one completed. Regardless, here's a longer chapter.

In reference to the quick updates, I post in the evenings because I write the chapters at school each day. It's so much fun to piss of the teachers. (I'm a senior in high school and do my own beta work.)

- - . . . - - Denotes conversation on the other end of a CB

Enjoy!

PART VII

"Rosco!"

Ethan had in no way been prepared for the shout and he winced, stepping aside as the local crime boss hurried forward. His curious gaze fell on Cooter, but the mechanic just shrugged.

"Where in blue blazes 'ave you been?" Hogg demanded, the back room of The Boar's Nest filled with his voice. "Missin' since yesterdee an' now Luke Duke's missin' since he went ta look fer your sorry hide. Do you have any idea how many times Jesse's chewed me out?" He chewed furiously on the end of his cigar almost by way of example, his raw liver breakfast temporarily forgotten. "Where'd you get that shirt?"

"Well, Boss, see, I was -"

"Wha' d'ya mean Luke's missin'?" Cooter interrupted.

"Exactly what I said; the Duke boys went ta find this dipstick an' sum one got that drop on 'em. Two guys took Luke an' knocked out Bo." Hogg's gaze finally fell on Ethan. "Who are you?"

"Ethan Pilot, an' I got some financial business ta attend to wid 'ja." He at one had the man's full attention.

"Oh." Hogg shook hands, brow furrowing as he saw the scar, but he didn't make mention of it. "Right this way."

"I 'preciate tha ride up 'ere," Ethan remarked, looking to Cooter, "but I'll radio fer a ride back while you check on yer friends."

Hogg glanced at Rosco as the mechanic left. "Put on a decent shirt. Yer a sheriff, not a boy toy."

Snickering, Ethan grinned as much at the comment as at Rosco's indignant, embarrassed noises. The lawman left, casting a glare at his boss, and Ethan sighed. "You offered twenny-five grand last time..."

-

Bo shook his head. "I'm not sure what happened. One minute we're lookin' fer Rosco's car, an' tha next this big ol' truck is pushin' tha general off tha road. When we got out, one a' tha guys pulled a shotgun. This mountain of a fella', tha one who'd been drivin', had a revolver an' 'e knocked out Luke. I saw 'em load mah cousin into tha truck an' then tha big guy knocked me out." His purple, swollen left eye told that story clear enough.

"What kind a' truck was it?"

"A Chevy. There were some scratches on one side, but it looked new."

Jesse saw the look on Cooter's face. "What is it?"

"It's just, when I was in Capitol City, I saw a truck like that an' there was a big guy drivin'. He pulled out so quick 'e almost hit me." Cooter tried to act natural, but his suspicions were growing by the minute and his worries doubled every second.

"We'll head ta Capitol City then," Bo proclaimed, all but leaping from his seat and starting for the door.

"I'll meet 'cha there."

"Where are you goin'?"

"I agreed ta give someone a ride there, but he's busy right now."

"Speakin' a' rides, what were you doin' in Capitol City any way?" Jesse asked. The question, though innocent, set Cooter on edge.

"I got a call 'bout needin' someone ta check their car. I'd been recommended."

He puffed out his chest, feigning pride at the news, but silently prayed the lie would hold off further questions. It was accepted at any rate and they left. Sighing, Cooter headed for The Boar's Nest.

- - Breaker, breaker. This is Ethan Pilot callin' Davenport. Come on. - -

Cooter picked up the CB, relieved. "This is Crazy C comin' on. You would not believe what I jus' found out."

- - Any relation ta my money? - -

"That's a big ten-four. Remember that black Chevy? It ran tha general off tha road yesterday an' now they got Luke."

- - I don't know who tha general is 'round 'ere or Luke fer that matter, but we need ta head back ta Capitol City. How far are ya from tha bar? - -

"About five minutes."

- - The General Lee's tha Duke boys car, ya dipstick, - - Rosco put in. - - I'm aw'ready 'ere, So Ethan can ride wid me. We'll meet 'cha in Capitol City. - -

- - Rosco, you ain't go- - - Hogg was cut off for a long minute and then Ethan was back on. - - We'll meat 'cha there, Davenport. Ethan out. - -

"What happened?" Rosco asked, gathering Flash into his lap as Ethan joined him in the patrol car. It had been found the day before, a ding in the side panel the only sign of damage.

"Bribery. Let's go." Ethan gave the dog a glance and smirked. "Old mutt."

"Old cop," Rosco muttered, pulling out of the parking lot onto the old but well-traveled dirt road. "Flash is mah li'l Velvet Ears, ain't 'cha girl?" He briefly cooed to the dog.

"Old cop 'er not," Ethan responded, having heard him and thus making the man flush with embarrassment, "you got a good body an' notable job. You have any idea what those facts alone made yer winnin' bid out ta be?"

"Uh, well, no, not really," Rosco admitted, blushing. "I was too busy tryin' ta ignore gropin' hands that I couldn't do nuttin' about."

Ethan smirked. "Twenny-five thousan' dollahs."

"Twenny-fi-kjee-jee!" Startled beyond words, Rosco let all four tires hit the shoulder of the road before he it occured to him to bring them back on course. "Yer kiddin' me."

"No, I'm not." On hand still gripped tight around the open window's frame, he grabbed the CB. "Davenport, how much was that money total?"

- - Twenny-five large. Why? - -

"Sheriff dinnit believe me."

Any other response that he could think of would have given them away, so Cooter just let them hear his laughter.

Rosco stared at the communications device as though he still couldn't believe his ears. "You hear that, Flash? That much fer jus' me," he murmured. Distracted, he almost hit an oncoming eighteen-wheeler and both passengers ducked down in their seats.

"Would 'ju keep yer eyes on tha road," Ethan griped, swallowing heavily, "fore ya give me an' tha dog a couple a' heart attacks?"

"Sorry." He placed his concentration back on his driving as they turned onto the highway. "Um, can I ask ya sumthin' though?"

"What's that?" Ethan scratched Flash's ears as she nervously clambored from her daddy's lap to his.

"How're you gonna get that much money?"

"I aw'ready got it. I jus' gotta be in Capitol City by noon ta pay tha bid."

"Well." Rosco glanced at him. "How'd 'ju get it?"

"I sold mah property, house an' land."

KEEP REVIEWIN' YA'LL! XD


	9. Return to Capitol City

SHADOWS - Dukes of Hazzard 

PART VIII

Rosco tapped the breaks hard in his surprise and if Ethan hadn't been holding onto Flash she would've wound up in the floorboard. "Ya sold 'jer home?!"

"Over an' done with." Ethan continued to pet Flash, calming her as she gave a pitiful whine of distress. "It was tha only way ta come up with tha money in time. He'd offered me that much a couple years ago, but I wouldn't sell. This go 'round, i got 'im up ta thirty-five, so I still have some cash. Enough, any way, to get a jump on a new start."

"But 'chu sold 'jer home," Rosco reiterated, "fer me!"

"You an' Davenport an' mah self," he corrected. "I got an' hour an' a half ta turn tha money over, an' then I'm gone. I've gotta find somewhere ta store what little bit I'm keepin' an' then get a room fer tha night. Ya'll got a local boy ta find an' Davenport knows tha group's usual member as well as I do, if, indeed, it is any a' them."

"But." Rosco couldn't find the words. "What would- why?"

Ethan sighed. "I'm thirty-five an' got more goin' on in mah life than I wanted at this point. Can we leave it at that?"

"S-sure." He was silent for a long moment. "Where ya gonna go?"

"Drop it, Sheriff," Ethan grumbled, his gaze falling on the scenery.

-

Mason recounted the money and sealed the last band around the stack of five thousand dollars, sitting it center atop the two short columns. "And with ten minutes ta spare. Nice job."

"I want some information."

"Now, Ethan, you know that's gonna cost 'cha a bit more since ya played me like ya did these past couple weeks."

The condescending tone grated on the man's nerves. "I aw'ready figgered on that. How much."

"Oh, I don't know. Five Gee's?"

"Information first; who grabbed tha cop, why, an' where are they?"

Mason's smile, already a leer by most standards, became even more intense. Ethan just clenched his jaw and waited.

-

- - I found the truck! Kh-kee. It's parked east a' town. - -

Cooter hastily snatched up the CB. "Good job, Rosco. Do you see Luke any where?"

- - No. Those two kidnappers ain't here, either. I'll wait 'til ya get 'ere. - -

"Gimme ten minutes." Cooter pressed the gas pedal a little farther, risking a ticket if he got stopped, but paying it little mind.

- - Cooter. - - Rosco sounded pensive. - - Did 'ju know Ethan's plannin' ta leave now? 'E sold 'is property ta tha boss. - -

"He can't leave." The mechanic balked at the very idea. "Where'd 'e says 'e was gonna go?"

- - He wouldn't answer me. He can't be an all bad kind a' guy, though, can 'e? I don't know anyone else who'd sell their home ta help a stranger, 'specially when tha stranger's an' enemy of a friend. - -

"Rosco, uh, Ethan an' I never talked much, just enjoyed tha company. He's never heard a' you before aw this. He knew me as Davenport an' I knew him as Ethan, that's why he only caws me that."

- - Davenport? Even when ya, ya know? - -

"Act'ally, when he was playful, it was-" Cooter blushed, hardly able to believe he was having the conversation, with Rosco of all people. "-It was Davey (Dave-e), or Daven (Dhav-in) when, um, seductive."

- - So I proved mah point. I think. - -

"What point?"

- - He's not a bad guy. Do ya think there's any way we could trick Boss inta givin' 'im 'is home back? - -

The idea, particularly coming from Rosco, struck Cooter between the eyes like a dart, lodging in his brain. It appealed to him greatly and he smiled. "We get Luke back an' ya can count on it. He'll know how ta pull it off."

- - Good. - -

It was about the simplest response Cooter could remember the lawman ever giving and he whooped. Perhaps things weren't as bad as he'd been fearing.

When he finally saw Rosco's car, he pulled off the road, joining the man a few feet into their wooded surroundings. In moments, the black truck came into view, white paint scraped along one side. They locked eyes in agreement, Rosco giggling happily, and headed back to their respective vehicles. As they drew closer, they became aware of CB noise.

- - Pilot. Holler at me if yer listenin', fellas. This is important. - -

Cooter answered. "This is Crazy C. Come on."

- - Where's tha sheriff? - -

"I'm right 'ere, too." He beamed, pleased to have been included.

- - Don't go fer that truck, yaw. It belongs ta Daniel Coombs outta Sou' Carolina, tha guy Davenport an' I were figurin' on, an' tha fella wid 'im is Jason Piercey, yankee. They're both big names in slave tradin' down this way. Luke's okay fer now. - -

"How da ya know?" the mechanic questioned.

- - I got informants. Now listen, Coombs is a big guy an' he's got a lot a brains ta go wid aw that brawn, but 'e only leaves witnessess when tha buyer's in place aw'ready. This early in tha game, Luke's still drugged, so he's oblivious. 'E ain't gonna remember none a' this so far. We need ta find where he's bein' kept bafore 'e wakes up or ya'll 'er up whitewater wid out a paddle. Come back. - -

"We're readin' ya loud an' clear, Ethan. What's tha plan?"

- - I remember Coombs leavin' early last night. He don't know tha sheriff was let go instead a' fucked, so 'e ain't expectin' ta see 'im. That's yer cue, Sheriff, so gimme yer opinon on what I'm 'bout ta say. - -

Before Rosco could interrupt with the obvious, Ethan hurried on, outlining everything in a rush.

XD REVIEW! My muse was almost killed today and needs the support!


	10. Not Even Drunk Yet

SHADOWS - Dukes of Hazzard 

PART IX

Rosco shivered, swallowing as he slid onto the barstool. He had no idea why he had to be the keystone for the whole scheme, and though it did put butterflies in his stomach, a quiver in his liver as he'd said a minutes before, the damn insects had been set aflutter by Ethan's demonstration of his last instructions when they finally met up a few blocks from the bar. The sheriff licked his lips, eyes darting to the barkeeper as he pushed the kiss from his thoughts.

"What can I get 'cha?"

"Ignis avis." he'd been tested over and over to make sure he said it correctly, to pronounce the 'v' as a 'w' as was appropriate. (Latin - fire bird : is not written to translate as bird of fire)

Stunned, the barkeep nodded and stepped away, returning with Mason. Having never seen or really met the man, Rosco was intimidated by the heavily muscles form and shrank back a little.

"Vel ovum vel flamma?" (Latin - egg or flame ... may be improperly written in Latin)

Rosco couldn't remember, off-footed by the knowledge that the man had sold him only the night before, but didn't seem to recognize him. Besides, it had been said much faster and with more accent than Ethan had used, making the words almost indistinguishable to his untrained ears. "Ovum?" He hoped he'd given the right answer. (Latin - egg)

Mack turned to the barkeep, giving brief directions in the other language. Ignorant of the translation, Rosco followed as Mason gestured him into a back room. The bar in a corner of the ceiling told the sheriff he'd been there not long ago and he jumped, spinning around as he heard the lock click behind them.

"Obviously, Ethan instructed 'ja in what ta say," the man remarked, scowling, "but 'e does have a way a' makin' 'is points. How much did 'e say ta ask for?"

"Luke Duke."

Mason furrowed his brow, green eyes narrowing. "What?"

"Tha fella Daniel Coombs took. That's tha payment," Rosco explained.

"Friend a' yers?"

"Yes." He had no desire to let the man know the sentiment wasn't returned.

"Aw'right, but only if you agree ta give Ethan a message for me."

"Okay."

Rosco squeaked, unintentionally backing into a wall as Mason advanced on him. Grabbing the empty gun belt, Mason pinned him, tongue darting between parted lips as the lawman gasped. The more experienced man grinned and deepened the kiss, stifling whimpers of alarm as he gripped the sheriff's wrists. His growing erection settled comfortably into Rosco's hip and he nudged the man's legs apart. The hard muscle of his upper thigh pressed against the sheriff's groin and Mason swallowed the moan of pleasure, echoing it with enthusiasm as he rocked forward slightly.

A cold hand abruptly closed on the back of his neck and strong fingers dug between the muscles, sparking waves of pain that cut deep along his spine. Giving a yelp, Mason held perfect still, tensing in a vain attempt to relieve some of the agony as tears sprang to his eyes.

"You aw'right, Sheriff?"

Gulping air into his lungs, Rosco nodded nervously, gaze riveted on hazel oculars. Ethan looked at Mason's profile, forcing the other man to turn his head so that the younger could get a better look at him.

"Am I interruptin' or do ya want me ta break this up?"

"Y-yeah."

Shaking a little, Rosco wasn't quite sure which one he was agreeing to, but Ethan pulled the larger man away, all but flinging him to the other side of the room. The unexpected display of strength made something click in the sheriff's mind and he hastily looked away, lest his already flushed features become too obvious. Before the bar's owner could say a word, Cooter picked him up by the shoulders and slung him out the door, the handle of which had been knocked clear out. Rosco blinked. Who had kicked in the door and why hadn't he heard it?

"Well, when 'e wants ta be, he's certainly a hard ta resist man," Ethan conceded. "I dinnit think he'd gotten that brazen this week, though. Sorry."

Rosco giggled in spite of himself. "Don't be."

Cooter and Ethan shared raised eyebrows, impressed, and chuckled. "Well," the mechanic remarked, "did 'e tell ya where Luke is?"

"Um, not yet." His puppy-dog expression sufficed as an apology.

"Damn." Ethan crossed his arms, eyes upon the floor as he tried to think. "I s'pose- no. Shit. That was torn down three weeks ago." He scowled, resigned. "He's never gonna tell anyone now, so's tha only thing I can think of is tha Sepulcretum." (Latin - cemetary)

"What's that?"

"It's where slaves 'round 'ere are us'ally held bafore bein' sold."

"How do you know aw that?" Bo demanded, stepping into the room.

Chance of chances, the men happened to be standing so that the Duke couldn't see Rosco's erection, but the sheriff hastily rid himself of the problem anyway. Picturing Boss Hogg and Lulu's honeymoon was a bit extreme, making his stomach protest sharply, but it did the job.

"I named tha place." Ethan moved passed him, heading for the vehicles.

"Now what just a minute." Bo grabbed his arm. "You never did tell us how you got mixed up in aw this."

Running a hand through his closely-cropped hair, Ethan sighed in disgust. "It's real simple; Davenport was recommended as tha best mechanic around. I cawed 'im ta check on mah car 'cause I'm plannin' ta move away. Testin' tha engine out, we ran into a van. It went inta tha ditch an' caught fire. Davenport pulled 'jer sheriff out, we went back ta my place ta recoop since tha kidnappers 'ad taken off when we wrecked, an' then went ta Hazzard County, where I sold mah property. You know tha story from there, don't 'cha?"

"You tryin' ta tell me you'll take on that muscled fella a minute ago, but 'cha won't pull someone from a burnin' car?" Bo scoffed.

"I'm afraid a' fire," he replied dismissively.

No one stopped him this time as he moved to leave, but they did hurry after a moment of shock. They found him leaning on the hood of the patrol car, a map spread out before him. He traced his finger across the surface, occasionally hesitating and then changing directions. They didn't interrupt, looking on curiously. Once satisfied with his idea, Ethan returned the map to the lawman's glove-box.

"Willin' ta fallah directions ta save this cousin a yers?"

Bo grimaced. "Yeah."

"Ready ta set aside prejudices while yer at it, just fer now?"

"What prejudices?"

Ethan shook his head, moving to his Ford with every intention of leaving them there if necessary. "Just caw tha rest a' yer family ta meet at my place. Davenport an' Sheriff can show ya where it is. I'll be out back."

Ya read, no relax an' REVIEW :-)


	11. Getting to Luke

SHADOWS - Dukes of Hazzard 

PART X

Groaning softly, he opened his eyes, disoriented. The lights drifting in and out of his peripheral vision didn't make any sense and he leaned toward them, curious. He was gripped by the sensation of falling, of his weight moving without his consent, and screamed, squeezing his eyes closed for no reason he could comprehend. Something pressed on the front of his shoulders then and pain exploded behind his eyes, radiating from the general direction of the back of his skull although he couldn't fathom where that was.

"Hold on, Luke."

He couldn't understand the words either as a dull sense of pleasure drifted across his senses.

-

"Ethan!" Bo sighed in disgust, looking at his companions. "We're here. Where's he?"

"I don't know, Bo," Daisy lamented. She glanced around, concern drawing her features tight. They'd been waiting for the man to show up for the better part of a half hour and nerves were wearing thin.

"I'm 'ere." The response was a weary one and they looked toward the locked shed, seeing Ethan shimmy not so gracefully from the high window. Landing on his hands, he tucked into a roll and regained his feet.

"What in the world?" Jesse moved behind him, staring at his back not because it was bare, though it was, but because blood was running down a shoulder blade in thick streams.

"Career risk," he said, dismissing the worry. "It's just a long scrape any how. Yaw ready ta listen up?"

Flash barked, making Ethan laugh, and Rosco gently chastised her. "Get on with it," Jesse agreed.

"There's a lot a' formalities, so only two of us can check tha Sepulcretum, no more an' no less." The wound began to burn and he grimaced, rolling the one shoulder.

"Then what 'er tha rest of us s'posed ta do?" Daisy demanded.

"Yer wi' me. Yer tha only one that won't make Coombs suspicious if Luke ain't there. Piercey's gonna be elsewhere, an' if we can't find 'jer cousin, then I'm gonna need Bo an' Davenport ta take care a' him soon as we find out where 'e is. Jesse an' Sheriff 'er gonna be on tha look out fer Luke's buyer if necessary."

"Mah name ain't 'Sheriff', ya know," Rosco commented.

"Rosco, then?" The grin was answer enough, but the ensuing giggle was certainly endearing. "Aw'right then." Ethan nodded to the Duke girl. "Let's go."

-

"Ethan." Daisy casually placed her hand over his. They were thirty minutes gone from the house and on a rarely used back road. "How do you know so much 'bout this slave tradin' business?"

"I just do."

"Were you a slave once?"

He shot her a indescribable look. "What makes ya ask that?"

"This scar." She traced her fingertips over his palm as she turned his hand over, trying to act coy.

"Nah, I was never a slave."

She frowned a bit, hiding her disappointment. "So how'd 'ja get this?"

"What's yer name?"

"Daisy."

"Listen, Daisy, I know ya wanna make sure Luke's gonna be okay, but interrogatin' me ain't gonna help. All it's gonna do is get mah ire up."

"Sorry." She flopped back in her seat, sighing. "It's jus' so hard ta believe that people'd deal in other people 'round 'ere, an' someone like Luke gettin' tangled up in it no less."

"Slavery's aw'ways been around, but a professional system weren't established until a decade ago. Coombs 'as been around fer four years an' Piercey is an old hand, but new down 'ere. He ain't learnt aw tha rules, yet; he's havin' ta rely on Coombs. That makes 'im only a minor threat."

"Are you on our side? I mean, you know so much, it makes me wonder if ya might not double-cross us."

"No. By priority, mah intentions 'er ta avoid harm, get Luke back, an' keep mah secrets as they are. If tha last starts ta interfere too much, I'll push it aside. Good a'nough fer you?" He graced her with a brief smile, which she returned, much put at ease.

At length, he pulled into a driveway, a glimpse of the house just visible beyond the trees, and Ethan instructed that they should walk the last few dozen feet. Upon entering the single-story house, Daisy was taken aback. There was no furniture of any kind, nothing to say anyone had ever lived there, and Ethan moved unerringly to the master bedroom, opening the slatted door of a walk-in closet.

"Fer tha irony," he remarked, popping a clothes bar out of place and carefully setting it aside. Using one of the notches as a handle, he gave a slight tug and it swung opeon on well-oiled hinges, revealing a dark descent. "What 'cher step."

Daisy followed, the steep staircase almost at once taking a sharp turn toward the main part of the house. The switch at the end of the short hall flooded the next room with light and Ethan approached a grating about chest high. He popped it loose, reaching in, and then put it back. Daisy had no idea what he had done, but she heard some noises from off to her left.

"Not a word an' no heroics," he cautioned, stepping back. "What 'chu experience here gets left here."

"Why 'er you protectin' them?"

"Jus' nod an' agree."

A side door swung open, a man a few years younger than Ethan standing in the previously unnoticed opening, and they followed him into a large square room. Daisy gasped as she got a good look inside. There were four glass cells against each of the three walls facing them and in seven of them were people, one person per cell. Ranging in ages from twenty-something to mid-forties, there were men and women present, their only clothing being loose pants.

"Who're ya lookin' for?" the young man asked. He looked over Daisy, smiling, but immediately returned his attention to Ethan when he spoke.

"One a yesterdee's acquirements, brought in by Coombs."

"He's aw'ready been sold."

"I'm aware a' that. Is 'e still here?"

"Room four." The youth gestured to a door an' stepped away.

Ethan inclined his head, instructing Daisy to follow, and moved on. The next room was similar, with few occupants, and the third was full. Room four, like the others, was home to several sleeping individuals. The one closest to the door, however, was the only one of consequence. Bare from the waist up, the missing Duke lay on a cot in one of the cells, eyes fluttering with REM sleep.

"Luke!" Daisy surged forward, pressing against the glass.

"Can't get 'im that way." Ethan picked up the notepad lying in front of the cell, scanning the page. "He's asleep, unharmed. Let's find Coombs."

Reluctantly, Diasy backed away. "Bullet-proof glass?"

"A' course."

"Okay then."

They returned to the first room, notepad in hand, and Ethan didn't hesitate to approach the younger man. "Mark 'im off. Tha loss'll be paid." Ethan handed the paper to him.

"It's ten thousan'," the young man remarked.

"Mark 'im off."

The man obeyed and opened another door, holding it open a few inches as he waited.

"Daisy, follow him ta go get Luke. He'll help ya get 'im outside."

"What about you?"

"Be there in a minute."

Scowling, she complied, leaving the noncommittal, dark-haired man to his own devices. Ethan allowed the door to close behind him and approached the cot in the farthest corner, gaze on the sleeping man. When he tired of waiting, he slammed a knee into Coombs' side. Bellowing, Coombs tumbled from the cot, clutching his ribs.

"What'd ya wanna do that for?" he grumbled, getting to his feet.

"I jus' bought Luke. This is yer warnin' ta keep business outta Hazzard. Now, who bought 'im?"

"Oh, come on. Yer breakin' yer own codes here," Coombs snapped. "Why tha hell ya wanna 'stablish tha trade rules round 'ere and then go break 'em ?"

"You broke 'em first. That's a real cop you snatched," he responded matter-of-factly.

"I know." Coombs grinned cheerfully. "E was a cute one, weren't 'e? I knew he'd fetch a good price last night."

"He's a tease, agreed, but he's still a cop. You can't just snatch people from a small community like that. Davenport knows him an' knew he weren't a volunteer."

Coombs paled. "I left early ta check tha goods. What happened?"

"Nuthin'. I cleared tha bid."

"You did?"

"Davenport was worried 'bout 'im."

Coombs sighed, straddling the cot. "I'll pay tha loss, jus' clear this up for me."

"Yer damn skippy you'll pay tha loss, an' you'll stay away from Hazzard, too. Is there anythin' else I ought a' know bafore I go?"

"Uh, yeah." He dropped his gaze. "We gave 'im tha coitus incitamentum." (Latin - sex inducement)

Having turned to leave, Ethan faltered a step, eyes narrowing as he gave Coombs his attention a moment longer. "Why?"

"Well, 'e started ta wake up an' we ran out a' regular sedative." Coombs chuckled nervously.

Review Please! BTW, the muse is doing much better and is getting eager to inspire the "good stuff." Give me some ideas on your favorite pairings and I'll consider them. (more than one pairing and more than two person pairings are also accepted for consideration)


	12. Choices

SHADOWS - Dukes of Hazzard 

XD I found the song about Flash that James Best (Rosco) did for the Dukes of Hazzard soundtrack. That is SO kawaii (japanese - cute). Note - Flash gets called "he" instead of "she"...typo with the lyrics James was given? Hmm.

PART XI

He distractedly scratched under Flash's chin as he sat behind the wheel of his patrol car, feet propped on the open door. Rosco was lost in thought and didn't even notice when she hopped from his lap to wander off. It was dark outside, night having fallen not long after the group split up, and it had been better than a day since his abduction.

Although he wasn't a Don Juan like Bo or Luke, he had several honest marks on his bed post. He had learned that women adored laughing and when he dialed up his goofy shyness, he could almost have them eating out of the palm of his hand. At first he'd thought it was just him, and then he'd ignored it, but his instincts seemed to be right; there had been something missing from the encounters regardless of mutual enjoyment.

He still blushed when he thought the missing element was another man, but it didn't confused him anymore. Stifling a giggle with minimum success, he let his thoughts touch on the men around him, particularly the ones who had caught his newfound interest.

Ethan: hard packed muscle on a surprisingly lithe frame with a dark tan from too long in the sun and an easy acceptance of the sheriff. Decisive action or no, he was probably about the most accepting man Rosco had ever met. He didn't ignore the lawman or speak down to him, which was pretty much a first, and had become rather enticing, especially since he seemed to have the kind of experience Rosco was now looking for.

The last applied to Cooter as well, which had come as a shock. Rosco had had no idea the mechanic was interested in other men, and that he'd been with Ethan for five years now was testament to his secret-keeping abilities. He was solid, too, which the lawman knew from having made platonic contact with his body once in a while over the years. Any contact now, of course, wouldn't be quite so innocent in Rosco's mind.

And Mason. A shiver danced along Rosco's spine. The man certainly had his good qualities: he could kiss like no tomorrow and had cemented Rosco's thoughts on his sexuality. If he could ever get up the courage, he was gonna find a gay bar some time soon and find someone at least half as good with his tongue.

Indulging this thoughts with equal parts embarrassment and lust, it took Rosco a moment to take notice of the CB.

- - This is Ethan ta aw points. We've got Luke an' tha rest is bein' taken care of. Best advice is meet back at my place. I've got a few things ta explain bafore 'e goes anywhere wid anyone else. - -

After a short chorus of general agreement, Ethan signed off.

"Flash?" Startled, Rosco looked around, spotting her a few feet away under some shrubbery, her wagging tail about the only thing visible. As he picked her up, he admonished her behavior. "That was a naughty, naughty thing ta do, Flash. Ya scared 'jer poor daddy, you did. Kee-kjee. What've ya got, mah li'l Velvet Ears?" He gently tugged the animal collar from her mouth, brow furrowing. It was a blue, frayed nylon dog collar, blood smeared near the buckle, and one of the tags was chipped, but still legible.

--- - ----

Romeo

Ethan Pilot

If found, please call

--- - ----

The phone number was gone, but that was trivial. What had happened to the dog? Hesitant, Rosco pushed the bramble aside, relieved not to find the animal's corpse. He knew he probably would have cried if he had.

"Come on, Flash." Questions bouncing around his skull, Rosco returned to the car, dog and collar in hand.

-

"Where's Luke?" Bo rushed over almost before the General Lee was parked, calling out to his cousin. "Luke?!"

Ethan all but jumped from his seat, blocking him. "Hold on now. He's fine, but he'll be unconscious for a few more hours. Once he's inside, ya need ta leave 'im be 'til I tell ya what's goin' on."

"Fine, but let me see 'im." The blond pushed him aside and opened the back door, checking for himself. Luke didn't stir.

"He's aw'right, Bo," Daisy put in. "Ethan says he'll be jus' fine when it's all over."

"Why's 'e asleep like that?" Jesse inquired, hurrying toward his boys.

"Sedative," Ethan said. "All 'e is, is unconscious. He's fit as a horse right now. We need ta move 'im inside, though, so I can clear up a few things."

"I'll help, Bo," Cooter offered. Sliding the man off the backseat, they entered the house as Ethan held the door for them., favoring his left leg as he waited.

Although they had all arrived at roughly the same time, Rosco hung back a moment, noticing a football-sized dent in the driver's door of Ethan's car. Looking from the vehicle to its owner, he furrowed his brow as he neared the porch steps with Flash in his arms.

"Ya scuffed 'jer door," he ventured.

"I kicked it." Ethan shrugged. "Come on, Rosco. I still gotta say mah piece 'fore they hurt tha boy by accident."

Inside, Luke had been laid upon the master bed upstairs and Ethan eventually convinced them, with Daisy's assurances, to join him in the den. Restlessly, they assummed locations around the room and Ethan sighed.

"Now, the good news is, tha kidnappers ain't gonna try nuttin' else in Hazzard County. Luke's in tha clear wi' them an' he's been asleep tha whole time. Tha bad news is they gave 'im a sedative that ain't a sleepin' pill."

"Well, what was it?" Bo demanded.

"An herbal concoction cawed a C.I. drink. I use tha term loosely when I say it's a tea."

"So?"

"For about six hours, give 'er take on tha dose, yer unconscious. It's prob'ly tha best sleep you'll ever get, either, but then ya can't think straight. Wid 'jer sense screwed, ya'd never re'lize it if ya got hurt. Ev'ry thin' feels like pleasure, even when it should act'ally hurt. That aw lasts for about twenny hours 'er so."

"How do you know aw this?" Jesse stopped just short of glaring at the younger man. Daisy' trepidation with the question was visible.

"Personal experience." He displayed his scarred palm. "Same time I got this, I was under tha influence a' tha tea. It was anythin' but fun."

"Is there some way ta reverse it?" Daisy asked.

"One, that I'm aware of, but I ain't got tha recipe ta make it. It's in Gatlinburg, Tennessee." Ethan clenched his jaw a bit. "I can get it, if ya don't wanna let tha tea run its course."

"How likely is 'e ta hurt himself like this?"

"I was tied down, but I had bruises fer months. That was aw, though. Unrestrained, he could prob'ly cause fatal injury on 'is own. There ain't no tellin' what he'd do ta someone else in that state."

"Get tha antidote," Jesse instructed.

Nodding, Ethan stood. "Davenport, you mind comin' wi' me?"

"I'll come." Cooter leaned away from the wall.

"Rosco, you an' Bo keep an' eye on Luke, but don't let 'im outta tha room. Nail tha place shut if ya gotta. An' Daisy, after aw this, he's gonna sleep a while an' then be starvin', so I'd advise fixin' a good supper. Ya'd prob'ly need Jesse's help if Luke eats as much as I did later." He offered a smile in jest, but it was only half-heartedly returned by the Dukes.

"Uh, Ethan. Co-could I talk to ya in private?" Rosco asked in a small fit of nerves.

"Sure." They stepped outside, Cooter heading on to his truck, and turned to face each other. "What is it?"

"It's just, well, here." He pulled the bloody collar from his pocket, almost juggling Flash in the awkward position. Unable to look at him directly, Rosco ducked his head.

Ethan's eyes narrowed and he swallowed heavily, looking a bit sick to his stomach. "I was wonderin' what happened ta him. Where'd 'ja find it?"

"Out by Rabbit Run Loop."

"Romie was mah dog, a Rottweiler." Ethan clenched the frayed nylon until he was white knuckled. "Damn."

"I- I dinnit see 'im anywhere 'round there," Rosco replied hopefully.

Ethan rewarded him with a small, but resigned grin. "Thanks. If ya want, there's a picture of 'im on tha mantel piece in tha den."

Rosco nodded, holding Flash a little higher in his arms without really noticing it. "What happened to 'im?"

"I got a few words for 'im when I get back, an' 'is name's Mason." He shrugged. "If anythin' changes wi' Luke, CB Lockdown. You can get messages to me through there."

"Okay." Belatedly, as the man opened the passenger door, Rosco added, "Good luck."

"I'll need it," he agreed ruefully.

"Where we goin'?" Cooter inquired as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Ta see an old preacher." Ethan sighed and rested his head against the back of the seat, collar still clenched in his fist.

-

The sex starts in the next chapter, I promise!


	13. Conscious Problems

SHADOWS - Dukes of Hazzard 

I found a pic of shirtless Rosco! No guarantee he's wearing pants, either, but the picture doesn't extend that far. All you can see is his ring (his hand is up), his hat, and his belt. And who couldn't help but notice the big grin? XD

Well, here's the first of the sex stuff, really just a teaser. The in-depth stuff will come around shortly. It's a touch of Luke/Rosco and Luke/Bo.

PART XII

"Ya don't mean-" Cooter gave him an incredulous look.

"Yeah, tha same fella that branded me. I stole tha recipe from him." Trying for monotone, but coming across as weary, which he was, Ethan told his story in simple terms. "When tha preacher caught me, 'e knocked me out. I woke up strapped to a wooden cross that 'ad been laid out on tha pews. Couldn't move a'taw. He forced me ta drink some overly sweet potion an' I blacked out. When I woke up, tha church was on fire, all of it, and 'e was hittin' me, but 'cause a' tha C.I. it felt, fer lack of a better term, good. Occasionally he'd traced 'is fingertips over mah chest where he'd ripped open mah shirt, an' that'd drive me downright insane, but never anything that was actually untoward. I don't think it lasted aw that long, really, but it felt like centuries. Tha townsfolk heard me screamin', finally noticed tha fire, an' came runnin'."

"They dinnit kill tha guy fer that?"

"I was so beyond coherent at that point, he made up a story about some cult, sayin' 'e was mah savior, an' they believed 'im, 'specially when 'e said I was possessed an' pretended ta exorcise me. Actually, he just knocked me out. He ain't really a bad guy, 'e just went off tha deep-end 'cause he's a homophobe. It's tha only time I've ever heard a' him doin' anythin' like that, back then 'er since. He moved ta Gatlinburg twelve years ago, but I don't know why."

"Are you serious 'bout that?" Cooter narrowed his eyes, lost between bewilderment and shock.

"Yeah. It don't sound like tha words of a torture victim, but I grew up wi' this man." Ethan shook his head. "I grew up wid 'is son mostly, but I knew him, too. I ain't forgotten, nor forgivin', but that was twenty years ago an' I don't carry grudges well. I needed 'ju wi' me 'cause I knew I'd never be able ta make tha drive there, much less back. I can't face 'im wid'out someone at mah back, either. I'd break down. I know that's tha way a' things, but it don't mean I gotta like it."

In silence, the mechanic nodded and returned his eyes to the road. He wasn't exactly awkward with the announcement, it made him kind of warm, but it certainly wasn't what he had expected and it would take a moment for him to process, a moment Ethan had no intentions of interrupting for reasons of his own.

-

Bo sighed in disgust, tired of pacing and feeling ever more lost. Luke hadn't woken up yet, which made it three hours of sleep since Ethan and Cooter had left to get the antidote. Three hours of anxiety, in Bo's case. Rosco hadn't said anything, just settled Flash into one of the chairs and taken to looking at the mantle piece.

"I'm gone," the Duke huffed finally. Rosco didn't seem to hear him, so he tapped the man on the shoulder, startling him. "I'm gonna go fer a drive. I can't just wait around like this. Radio me if sum'm happens."

"I will," Rosco assured him.

Breathing deeply, Rosco looked back to the pictures of Romeo. He was smaller than the lawman had expected, the runt of his litter according to a comment Ethan had scribbled on the back of one of the picture frames, and standing had barely come up to his owner's knee. It made the cop want to cry. The dog had seemed so playful, it was an absolute sin that anything bad should happen to him.

"I take back anythin' good I ever thought 'bout that no-good Mason," he decided aloud, looking at Flash. She just scratched behind her ear and flopped over, lying on her back as she looked at him with her perpetually sad eyes. "It's downright evil, what he did, Velvet Ears. Why, if'n 'e ever got a hold a' you, I'd do more 'an cuff 'im an' stuff 'im. I'd- I'd shoot 'im. That's what I'd do. I'd shoot 'im right where it hurts most. Make 'im think twice 'bout doin' that ta anyone else's family." Satisfied with his idea, he looked at Romeo again, noting the dog had blue eyes, which was unusual for a rotty.

An abrupt crash brought him sharply out of his thoughts and he looked to the cieling, eyes wide and breath hitching in his throat. Had Luke woken up, or was someone breaking in? Telling Flash to stay, he dashed up the steps, wishing that he had his issued revolver handy as he collided with the door, fumbling with the handle and slamming it open. Luke was kneeling on the bed, hunched over with an arm around his stomach, and Rosco hurried to his side.

"You okay, Luke? We got 'cha back. Yer okay, ain't 'cha?"

As soon as the lawman's hand touched Luke's shoulder, the Duke surged forward, both hands gripping his shirt and yanking him closer. In his confusion, Rosco lifted his chin in surprise and Luke's desperate kiss landed on his neck, the soft, persistent lips shooting tingles of pleasure all the way down to his toes. Pinwheeling, overbalancing, Rosco crashed to the floor. Luke refused to let go and was pulled down on top of him, grinding their hips together almost at once.

Rosco yelped, his senses scorched by the stimulus. "Luke, get off!"

"That's tha idea," the younger man moaned huskily, tearing at the belt buckle. "Gawd, I want it so bad, Rosco. You got no idea."

His eyes were dilated, the blue irises so dark they almost disappeared entirely, and since the main thing on Rosco's mind the last few hours had been sex with a man, he was hard at once, which only further pleased the Duke boy. Yelping as a cold hand fought its way into his slacks, taking hold of his erection, Rosco collapsed against the floor.

"What was tha crash I heard?" He was almost breathless, biting his lip to fight back encouraging moans.

"I threw a book out tha window. Now stop talking."

Luke finally succeeded in flinging aside the belt, whipping it from the loops, just as his lips landed on Rosco's, thrusting his tongue into the warm cavern and pressing deep. The lawman whimpered and pressed his hands against Luke's ribs, trying but unable to push the man off, knowing he'd never be forgiven if he let the man continue; it would all be seen as his fault. Luke had a death grip on Rosco's shirt and hung on gamely, hooking a leg under one of the lawman's and pinning him.

"Luke, stop!" he pleaded, making an attempt to squirm away and instead making his situation more intense.

The words, however, were lost in the fierce kiss and he bit down on the young man's tongue, hoping to shock him into pulling away. As Ethan had said it would, it fired Luke's passion and he found himself clutched even tighter to the lust-filled body. Rosco decided on a last ditch effort and rolled them over, bracing his feet on either side of the man's hips and preparing to shove away. Having other plans, Luke untangled their legs and pulled on Rosco's thighs. His boots didn't have much grip on the tile flooring and he slid, landing atop the other man with his hands braced on the young chest.

Rosco gasped, eyes wide as he trembled. At some point, Luke had freed himself from the too-tight jeans and Rosco could feel the hard shaft pressing against his ass, teasing him with surprising intensity. Luke grinned and dug his fingers into the sheriff's hips, unzipping the slacks eagerly and pulling out the throbbing erection.

Disgusted with himself even as he cried out, Rosco tried not to think about what he was about to do, "BO! HELP! IT'S LUKE!"

His voice cracked on the last word as said Duke began to pump him and he scrambled away, tears of pain springing to his eyes as Luke's suddenly fierce grip dragged across the sensitive organ. Falling onto his back, he was once again covered with the Duke, their mouths joining as their erections rubbed together.

"LUKE!"

The young man was dragged off of him, Bo looking bewildered beyond belief as he pulled his cousin away from the sheriff, and Rosco scrambled to his feet, all but sprinting from the room as he tucked himself back into his pants. Bumping into the opposite wall, he turned back long enough to shut the door, catching a glimpse of Luke kissing his cousin as he had been kissing the lawman before.

Rosco closed his eyes, sliding down the wall wearily. He couldn't entirely fault Ethan, since the man had warned them to leave the Duke alone, but his warning could have been a bit clearer. He groaned, debating his options; take care of his problem now, by himself, or find someone else.

It struck him, then, that Ethan would probably oblige without a second thought, possibly even do more, and it did seem a much better prospect than the alternative. Having decided, he gained his feet and moved carefully down the steps, shuddering and feeling weak in the stomach as he again put himself off.

He hesitated for a second, and then scooped Flash into his arms, carrying her out to the car. "Come on, Flash. This is gettin' ridiculous."

Once in the vehicle, he straightened his clothes, realizing with a grimace he had forgotten his belt and refusing to go back to get it. He picked up the CB, thinking to call this Lockdown person, and then paused. That could wait until he reached the Tennessee state line.

-

Bo gasped, breath hitching as his cousin's tongue forced its way into his mouth. He gave a soft whimper, eyes fluttering closed, and then violently shoved Luke toward the bed, succeeding for just a moment as the dark-haired Duke collapsed onto the mattress. Bo snatched up the discarded belt and lept atop his cousin, looping it around his wrists and securing it to the headboard with all hast. Straddling his thighs as he struggled, Bo removed his belt and wound it around Luke's ankles as well.

"Luke, stop!" Bo pinned his cousin's shoulders to the bed, being fought at every step. "Jus' stop!"

"Can't, Bo." Luke moaned, attempting to grind his cock against anything he thought he could reach. "Want it so damn bad. Please. I ain't got no idea what I'm doin'." He yanked on the improvised restraints, arching his body. "You got experience, Bo. Jus' get me off."

Bo blinked, swallowing. "How'd 'ju know?"

"Saw ya' a couple times." Bending his knees, Luke succeeded in sliding his cousin higher up his body, providing him with the friction he craved. Moaning, Luke moved against him enthusiastically.

Bo whimpered, partially in response to the delicious sensation of the bare hard-on against his denim-encased one, and partially because he realized he had no lubricant. He opted to go ahead anyway, and leaned forward, nipping at Luke's lips as he reached for the buttons of his shirt.

"I won't hurt 'cha, Cuz."

"I know," Luke whined in delight at the all-consuming pleasure. "More."

-

More sex in the next chapter:-)


	14. Nearing a Solution

SHADOWS - Dukes of Hazzard 

I apologize! I'm so sorry, but that sex scene just ain't seeming to write at all, so I'm going to omit it for now. If it deigns to later on, I'll post it either as a "deleted scene" or in a flashback or something.

The Rosco pic - I can send you to the site instead, to promote the Rosco lovin'. XD It's on the bottom right at ( http // www . jamesbest . com / main frameset . htm ) ... too bad they had to go put a comment on top of it, but the effect is still there! Joy! (You'll have to remove the spaces to get the accurate url, of course.)

On a side note, I've sent an email in a probably vain attempt to get a copy of the pic sans text, etc. I'll let ya'll know if I get a reply of any sort.

Oh, I also found a pic of Cooter and Flash, both wearing baseball caps. It's so cute.

PART XIII

Cooter took a few steps toward the church door, pausing when he realize Ethan hadn't followed. He looked back, lips pressed into a thin line. Ethan had crossed his arms, one hand covering his eyes as he leaned his shoulder against the open truck door. Although he had slept the whole ride, Ethan looked much the worse for wear. He was paler than before and he had said nothing, stomach muscles visibly clenching every time he made an attempt to talk.

"We can't a little, if ya want," the mechanic offered.

Ethan met his eyes, smirking. "It's-" He swallowed heavily, "I'm aw'right. You can go ahead, see if ya can pick 'im out. Bet 'cha don't guess right." Standing, he dropped his arms and jammed his hands into his pockets.

Cooter moved a little closer, watching Ethan out of the corner of his eye, and noted that with each step the man became ever more tense, shoulders straight and muscles drawn taut. He stopped, shaking his head.

"Let's wait until tha service is over." The mechanic glanced at the cars filling the parking lot, aware that it had taken a quarter of an hour to find an unoccupied space. "We can walk tha area, get a feel for it 'fore we confront anyone. You know, jus' in case we need ta run 'er somethin'."

He sighed, blatantly relieved. "Preciate it. I never been here before anyway."

"Well, come on, buddyro." Cooter grinned. "We'll make a circuit 'round tha block."

-

Rosco hesitated, scowling as he looked between the distant church spire and his dog. He didn't really want to carry her that far, but it made him nervous to think about leaving her behind. There was no telling what someone might do to an animal left all alone in a police car that was out of its jurisdiction. In the end, he hoisted her into his arms and started the trek.

His mind began to wander in moments and he glanced at the windows lining the walk. Some were companies, but some were also shops. A few were open, one or two customers drifting through the doors idly. He'd had to park two blocks from the chruch, unable to find a closer space, but he had spotted Cooter's truck and thus knew where he was going, so window shopping seemed harmless. Besides, he'd gotten word from someone calling himself Puppy Dog that church would be in for another half hour, so he had the time.

A dark object caught his attention and he paused in front of the window, eyes widening a bit. The black cowboy hat had the richest colour he'd ever seen and the brow band was gorgeous, turquoise and silver spiraling like fine filigree around a strap of high-shine leather. Self-consciously, he ran a hand through his hair, missing his own hat. He hadn't seen it since he'd been knocked out.

"Ooh, Flash." He giggled a little sadly. "That's a down right purty hat, ain't it? Bet it costs a purty penny, too. I guess it's gonna be sittin' there fer a good while 'fore anybody-"

"Rosco?"

Startled, he turned to see Ethan and Cooter approaching him. "Hi." He blinked in surprise. "I was just comin' ta see you."

"Kind a' figured that," Ethan acknowledged, eyes darting to the cowboy hat that had previously been under the sheriff's scrutiny. His keen eyes, long since trained to notice such details, spotted the price tag, too, half hidden behind the rack. "Like it?"

"Tha hat?" Rosco glanced at it. "Yeah. Why?"

"Come on." Ethan led the way inside, taking it off the rack without a second thought and biting through the price tag. Turning, he settled it on Rosco's head, tapping it down once to settle it over his ears. "Looks good on ya."

"Uh, sir," the sales clerk interjected, stepping forward nervously. "That's a five-hundred dollar hat and we don't allow pets in here."

"Agreed." Ethan dug into his pants pocket, pulling out a wad of cash from which he counted the necessary amount. "An' there's a twenny fer yerself, now get lost."

"Yes sir." Not giving a thought to arguing, the clerk excused himself to the back of the store, his expression one of 'I won't ask.'

"Ethan, I can't-"

"Don't worry 'bout it." Ethan tossed his hand by way of dismissal. "You've got no idea how much it helps ta see ya here, no matter tha reason."

"Actually, uh, I came 'cause I think ya owe me sum'm." Rosco blushed under Cooter's suddenly intense stare. Ethan just seemed interested. "See, um, uh, I-I think it's yer fault I'm gettin' jumped ev'ry two seconds." For a second his temper flared as he announced, "An' damn it aw, ain't no body finishin' nuttin'."

Choking on a laugh, Ethan glanced back at the salesman and placed a hand on Rosco's arm, leading him off to a secluded corner. Acting as guard, Cooter blocked the strangers view with his back, curious eyes locked onto the sheriff.

"Now, explain this quietly. I ain't quite in tha mood ta be killin' no homophobes," Ethan prompted.

"See." Rosco fidgeted with the button of his slacks, wishing his belt buckle was there to play with. "I heard this noise an' went ta check on Luke 'cause Bo 'ad left fer a minute. Luke was, um, 'e was-" He made a sound of distress and gestured vaguely to illustrate his meaning.

"A tom cat in heat," Ethan provided. "He went for ya, I take it."

"Yeah, an' Bo had ta drag 'im off me. I bolted." The lawman's frustration showed through. "It ain't fair. I mean, first I see Coombs an' that Piercey fella, an' then I get kidnapped, stuck in a room full a men like ya'll, an' then ya gotta go kiss me right bafore Mason did what he did, an' now Luke. It ain't right ta tease a man that much in two days when 'e ain't had a day off in over a month." Flash's soft whine seemed to be in agreement. "Damn Boss calllin' me in ev'ry two minutes an' havin' ta run all over Georgia fer a no-good, can't keep 'is hands to 'imself Duke boy."

Ethan's smile was one of utter relaxtion. Double checking the salesman's location, Cooter swallowed, breath hitching as he watched the man lean toward the sheriff, cupping Rosco's cheek as a gentle kiss was initiated. He wasn't sure of which one he was more jealous. Ethan could lead a spine-tingling kiss when he wanted to, now seeming to be one of those times if the sounds Rosco made were any indication, but the lawman was a virgin to all this, completely at the mercy of his partner's experience. That thought sent a shiver down the mechanic's back and he licked his lips, watching the interaction intently. If he hadn't been so concerned with getting caught, remembering Ethan's comment about homophobes, he would have initiated a three-way kiss, but the situation didn't allow for it, and he felt a bit of empathy for Rosco's frustration.

"I tell ya what," Ethan promised, "when we get Luke squared away wi' this antidote an' send 'im home, we'll find a secluded spot somewhere, jus' tha three of us, you, me, and Davenport."

"Three?" Rosco squeaked, snapping out of his semi-blissful state. His eyes darted to Cooter's to find the man equally surprised.

"Thought 'chu said 'juh never shared," the mechanic responded faintly.

"Jus' said I don't share well." Ethan smirked. "I'll give ya a run fer yer money on who can make 'im moan louder, but he's a mutual friend. Why would I cut 'cha outta this?"

"Run for-" Rosco trailed off, eyes wide. It was certainly more than he'd bargained for, and seeing how Cooter seemed the opposite of adverse to the idea, it was sounding better and better every minute. He swallowed. "I think I can do that."

"Then we better get that antidote," Cooter suggested, giving a smirk of his own. Flash yipped once, tongue lolling from her mouth, and Ethan fondly scratched behind her eyes, nodding once.

-

"Which one is 'e?" Rosco had been filled in on the situation and he waited with them across the street, eyes trained on the church officials who were filing out of the building with the attendants.

"He hasn't come out yet." Ethan narrowed his eyes, scanning the faces intently. "There!" His hand jerked out reflexively as he pointed. "Second on tha right. Nathan Fallon."

The man was of average height and build, his hair the color of flame, and they couldn't see his eyes from that distance, but Ethan knew them to be dark green, almost black. Judging by the way he was employed in conversation every second, he was a well-liked man and smiled with relative ease, paying attention to as many as he could.

"Let's go."

"Wait." Ethan caught Cooter's arm, holding him back a second. "Tha antidote's at his place, so we'd best wait an' follow 'im, just in case."

"Aw'right."

"Rosco, you feel like ridin' wid us? It'd save time."

He chuckled. "A' course, ya dipstick. Tha sooner this is over wid tha better."

-

Ethan, brow furrowed, approached the blue rectangle laying on his front lawn, picking it up in confusion. He glanced between the book and his broken bedroom window. "Who threw Captain Nemo?"

"What?" Cooter gave him a funny look.

"Jules Verne's Twenty-Thousand Leagues Under the Sea," he replied. "It was on mah bedside table."

"Oh." Rosco ducked his head. "Luke threw a book out the window. That's why I ended up there in tha firs' place; I heard tha noise."

"Sin ta toss out a good book like that," Ethan lamented and tucked it into his waistband, checking the front door. As expected, it was still unlocked and they stepped inside.

At once, all three turned their gazes upwards, attention drawn by the sounds above.

-

Bo panted against his cousin's throat, moaning softly. There was no telling how many hours the C.I. tea would continue to affect them, for it was seemingly fueling Bo's sex drive as well since he had begun, and the young blond laid atop Luke for a few minutes, taking advantage of the brief reprieve to catch his breath with Luke's arms draped over his shoulders. They'd only got an hour's sleep since Rosco had left, which seemed like years ago, and, although Bo wasn't exactly complaining, he was nearing exhaustion.

Trembling, Luke let his eyes flutter closed, sated for a moment. "Bo."

He lifted his head, tracing the jawline with his fingertips. It was slick with sweat and saliva, just like the rest of their bodies. "What is it, cousin?"

"While I got tha chance an' tha courage, I wanna tell ya sum'm."

Bo didn't have the spare energy to scowl. "What's that?"

"I luv ya."

"I know that. I-"

"No." Luke met his eyes sternly. "I mean I luv ya, Bo. Not jus' like a cousin or a brother, either. We been tagether so long, I guess it just sort a' happened an' when I found out ya like men, too, well, I couldn't help it."

"Hot damn." Bo laughed with relief. "I luv you, too, Luke, but why tha hell'd 'ja take this long ta tell me? Whole reason I slept wi' those fellas was 'cause I dinnit think ya'd want me that way."

"Really?" He blinked in astonishment.

"Yep." Leaning up, he placed a gentle kiss on Luke's lips. "I guess we found tha up side ta this whole situation."

"Very up," the older Duke confirmed, shifting his hips against Bo's so that his gradually returning erection was stimulated.

Bo chuckled and reached into the open nightstand drawer, scooping more of the lubricant onto his fingers. He'd accidentally bumped into the piece of furniture earlier and the drawer had opened, providing the answer to several minor problems. For the umpteenth time, he made a mental note to buy a replacement jar when he got home.

Luke hissed, whimpering as the cool fingers closed around his erection, coating it thickly with the slick substance. His cock was sore, and he'd long since lost count of how many times they'd each reached orgasm. Well aware of it, because he was in the same predicament, Bo decided to draw it out as long as he could, to keep them on edge until the very last possible minute.

-

Couldn't remember where I found the Cooter and Flash pic, so I've uploaded a copy to my photobucket.The URL is ( http // i68 . photobucket . com / albums / i26 / FeralGuardian / CooterDog . jpg )

Also came across some random pictures of guys who are built similarly to how I envisioned Mason and Ethan, so I uploaded them, too. (Build reference, not faces. I take no credit for anything except surfing to find the images.)

Mason - ( http // i68 . photobucket . com / albums / i26 / FeralGuardian / 425146 Dog - Tags - Posters - MasonRef . jpg )

Ethan- ( http // i68 . photobucket . com / albums / i26 / FeralGuardian / dooffy alex lundqvist - EthanRef . jpg ) you so very much for the reviews and, so you're aware, this story seems to be expanding the more I write, so be prepared to read for a while yet and yes, I WILL write that Rosco/Cooter/Ethan for later chapters, even if I have to lock myself in my room until it's done. XP


	15. Settling In

SHADOWS - Dukes of Hazzard 

My PC has been switched out so it can get worked on, so if it takes a few hours longer to update now, that's why. Plus, I have exams all week. (sigh) Latin, Anatomy, Math, and Psychology in one semester.

PART XIV

Glancing up from the dishes, Daisy did a double take, eyes widening excitedly. "Uncle Jesse! Bo's here!"

Jesse was on his feet quicker than usual, bolting from the kitchen chair as they hurried out the front door. As Ethan and Bo moved to intercept the questions, Cooter approached the back door of the patrol car and hoisted Luke across his shoulders in a fireman's carry, turning for the house.

"This way, Cooter." Daisy hurried to open the door for him.

"Why's he still unconscious?" Jesse inquired stiffly, watching the boy with sad eyes.

"He's aw'right, Uncle Jesse," Bo assured him. "He woke up for a while, but tha antidote knocked 'im out again."

The Duke patriarch sighed. "You got it?"

"We got it," Ethan confirmed. "Gave it to 'im 'bout two hours ago, so he should be unconscious 'til mornin'."

"I'm gonna' head in, Uncle Jesse. I'm exhausted an' I wanna check on Luke 'fore I go ta bed," Bo took a few steps and when Jesse nodded he hastened up the steps.

"I wanna thank you, Mr. Pilot-"

"Uh, Ethan only," he interjected, grinning coyly.

"Ethan then, fer helpin' my boys, an' fer helpin' Rosco. That sheriff can be a pain at times, but he's an aw'right fella." Glancing at Rosco with a small smile, he caught sight of the silver and turquoise brow band on the man's hat. "Rosco, where in tha world'd 'ja get tha money fer that?"

"What? Oh, mah hat? Well, I, uh, see, I met up wi' Ethan and Cooter in Gatlinburg an'-" he trailed off, not sure how to phrase it, and fidgeted with the hat in question, pulling it off his head guiltily.

"Ethan ran inta some personal trouble, an' Rosco helped us out, so it was a gift," Cooter explained, "since 'e lost his when 'e was kidnapped an' aw."

Jesse shook his head. "Ya know, son, I don't know why ya put up wi' everythin' that's been happenin' recently, but I 'preciate it. We probably couldn't've done it wid out 'cha."

"I'm not completely clear a' bein' at fault. I got a few secrets a' mah own ta contend wid," Ethan jested. "Yer welcome, though. You don't mind if I ask a favor, do ya?"

"No, no. Go ahead."

"Where's tha nearest hotel? I need ta get some sleep 'fore I start packin' mah things."

"Packin'? What are ya packin'?" Jesse asked incredulously.

"Well, I sold mah home tha day I came inta Hazzard, but I never got aroun' ta packin', so I gotta go do that 'fore Boss Hogg jus' auctions ev'rythin' off."

"He jived 'ja outta decent compensation, dinnit 'e? Why, that JD-"

"No, nuthin' like that. I got fifty grand fer tha land an' house, but I had ta bribe Hogg wi' fifteen ta get tha okay fer Rosco ta help out in Capitol City, an' then I owed a guy twenny-five. I had ten bafore that, so that left me twenny, but I used another five fer gettin' information on Luke, an' then had ta give up ten fer gettin' 'im 'way from tha slave-traders. After food an' whatnot, that leaves me a li'l under five left, which is fine, 'cept I'm too tired ta work right now." Ethan chuckled. "It's a lot ta remember, but I got good wi' numbers a long time ago."

"Wait." Jesse paused, still thinking. "That means you spent over thirty thousan' dollahs on my family in jus' a couple days."

Ethan narrowed his eyes, confused. "Actually, it weren't but fifteen on Luke directly."

"That fifteen fer Rosco went ta helpin' mah boys. That counts."

"Oh." Ethan shrugged, relaxing. "Doesn't matter. I got ways a' gettin' more money, but it'll take a day 'er two. I need a place ta rest 'til then, that's aw."

"Well, you can stay here," Jesse offered.

"Uh, Uncle Jesse," Cooter cut in, "you gotta look after Luke an' maybe it'd be best if 'e dinnit wake up ta a stranger in tha house jus' yet. There ain't no tellin' what he's gonna remember when he comes around. Why don't Ethan stay wi' me an' then we can come out 'ere in tha mornin'. We could 'elp 'im back if we need to."

"That's a good idea, Cooter," Jesse agreed. "Aw'right. Ya'll go home, get some rest, an' I'll see ya in tha mornin'. We'll make sure there's plenty a' breakfast."

"Here." Ethan pulled the wad of money from his pocket again. "I don't like puttin' yaw out like that. Breakfast outta be on me, at least payin' for-"

"Now, you jus' put that money right back." Jesse lightly pushed it away. "It's tha least we could do fer helpin' out like ya did."

"Are ya sure?" Ethan didn't look convinced.

"I'm sure. Now git." He shooed the man away and, laughing, Ethan obeyed, following Cooter back out to the truck. Rosco, catching the wink Cooter threw his way, got back in his patrol car, giggling to himself and blushing.

-

With his hands trembling, Rosco knocked on Cooter's front door. A part of him knew he shouldn't have dressed up at all, but he couldn't resist and he'd gotten caught; mama didn't seem pleasantly thrilled to know her son was getting interested in other men. A moment passed, and the door opened, revealing Cooter in his usual attire. A whistle came from the kitchen table.

"Don't 'ju clean up nice?" Ethan teased, sprawled out in a chair with his fingers laced behind his head. Indeed, Rosco did look good in the black button down and slacks, and Cooter showed his agreement with a mild leer.

"Um, fellas, there's a bit of a problem." Rosco followed Cooter inside, hesitantly taking a seat.

"What's wrong, Rosco?" Cooter gave him a curious look.

"Second thoughts?"

"No. Well, sorta." Rosco swallowed. "See, I went home ta wash up, an' mama cornered me, an' I ain't never been able ta lie ta mama. I dinnit tell 'er ev'rythin', jus' that I, well, I've gotten ta thinkin' 'bout men, not who they were. She's not very pleased."

"Yer mama?" Ethan quirked an eyebrow. "I don't follow where this is goin'. Ya mind explainin'?"

"Rosco lives with 'is mama," Cooter supplied.

"Oh." A brief pause and Ethan nodded in understanding. "Okay. That makes a lot more sense, sort a'. I think. Anyway, if ya can't even lie to 'er, yer not gonna wanna try sneakin' 'round behind 'er back. We could wait, I s'pose, see if she comes aroun', or I could try ta bribe 'er."

"I don't think it'll work," Rosco said doubtfully.

"You could aw'ways give this up aw'tagether," Cooter reminded him.

"I don't wanna do that."

"Confidence," Ethan said abruptly. "Once you've had some experience, ya ought a' have tha confidence ta decide what 'cha want. Agreeable?"

Rosco nodded slowly. Standing, Ethan stretched his arms overhead and arched back, placing his palms within a foot of his firmly planted feet, his spinal column popping rapidly. He came back up the same way and grinned at the look of awe on the sheriff's face, long familiar with but no less affected by the gleam in Cooter's eyes.

"Daven," he murmured, gesturing vaguely.

Cooter grinned and moved behind the lawman, loosely wrapping his arms around the tense shoulders and placing a kiss just behind his earlobe. Startled, Rosco whimpered and closed his hands over the mechanic's forearms, eyes widening as Ethan leaned over him. Their lips met, moving together, and Ethan teased his mouth apart around his questing tongue, encouraging him with soft moans and hands sliding up his thighs. Cooter nibbled on the sensitive skin behind Rosco's ear, smirking as he moved a hand lower. Both men touched the swelling bulge at the same time, fingers entwining over the vital spot, and Rosco, already squirming, nearly came off the chair when Cooter bit sharply on his earlobe, making an idle attempt to pierce it with his canine.

"Tha good thing 'bout gettin' gussied up," Cooter murmured, "is 'ow quickly Ethan can get 'cha outta them."

By demonstration, Ethan moved along the buttons of the shirt with his free hand, undoing them in rapid succession with no difficulty as Cooter drew Rosco's fingers to Ethan's belt, guiding the digits into the back pocket of the jeans. Complying with the unspoken command as a little pressure was applied, Ethan spread his legs and settled his weight over Rosco's lap. The sheriff, slightly hesitant, raised a hand to the back of Ethan's neck and massaged the hard muscles under his hands, startled to find he was rather fond of the sensation, and deepened the kiss.

"Bath," Cooter decided.

"Bath?" Rosco reluctantly broke from the kiss to give the men a funny look. "I just washed 'fore gettin' 'ere."

"You sayin' ya don't wanna join us?" Ethan quirked an eyebrow pointedly.

"J-j-join you?" His eyes widened almost comically.

"That's tha idea." Cooter squeezed the sensitive organ under their joined hands, enjoying the moan he envoked. "You okay wi' that?"

Rosco gave a breathless grin, his heart racing all the faster as he was pulled to his feet, still between them.

-

Hehehehe. I'm a little sadist. The long sex scene will be posted next chapter, so if there's anyone reading who doesn't want to get the nitty-gritty details, skip that chapter. (Doubtful, but better safe than sorry.)

Enjoy the preview, ya'll, and know I've already got the story all worked out in my head, it's just writing it that's the hassle. And yes, I have come up with a way to kinda/sorta put the Luke/Bo in there without having to write it out (since they're being stubborn with me).


	16. Welcome to Hazzard

SHADOWS - Dukes of Hazzard 

The Promised Goods XP

PART XV

Tracing the contours of Rosco's spine with his tongue, Ethan interspersed purrs with the lawman's varied sounds of pleasure, thoroughly enjoying the auditory stimulus as he massaged the small of the man's back. Cooter was equally enthralled by the sheer range of sounds, his hands roaming the tense lawman in search of all the places that encouraged vocal responses.

Rosco had long since lost his nervousness, giving into the caresses and pushing aside his worries. He'd found early on that when someone said nothing about Cooter was small, it really was meant that nothing was small. Completely new to the whole experience, Rosco had initially been wary of how and where things would proceed, but that was gone under the strong hands.

Each man had his own way of touching the sheriff; Ethan firm and slow, while Cooter was light and fairly quick. The contrast was one of the biggest turn-ons yet, never mind that Rosco had never before taken part in a threesome.

"Rosco." Ethan's breath across the back of his neck made him shiver. "You okay 'ere, Rosco?"

"Fine." Half-submerged in the hot bath water filling the spacious tub, sprawled atop Cooter with his arms loosely draped around the man's neck and Ethan kneeling over them, Rosco was in the closest thing to a blissful state that he'd been in for a long time.

Ethan chuckled. "Good." He soaked a cloth in the water and ran it over Rosco's neck, working at the muscles with his fingertips as he turned the man's head, sealing their lips together. Eyes narrowing, half-annoyed that the delightful voice had been silenced and completely thrilled by the sight hardly a foot in front of his face, Cooter placed a hand on the back of Rosco's neck, entwining his tongue with their's.

A pleasant shiver darted across Rosco's skin and his hand slipped from where it was braced against the side of the tub, sending him crashing into Cooter's chest with a rather sharp squeak. Startled, the mechanic caught him by sheer reflex and Ethan wrapped an arm around his waist, grinning broadly.

"Now that was adorable." Ethan nuzzled his neck. "You do that often?"

"Do what?" Irritated with himself for breaking the three-way kiss, Rosco turned a blank gaze on the man.

"Squeak."

"Oh. Well, not norm'ly."

"Guess I'll have ta find tha trigger, then," Cooter remarked mildly as he cupped Ethan's chin, lifting his head. Their tongues met and toyed with each other visibly as the lawman watched, heart palpatating something fierce.

Too intrigued to respond any other way, Rosco took the opportunity to run his hands across Cooter's chest, letting his fingers find each subtle curve of the slick flesh. Cooter grinned into the kiss, drawing his thumbnail up Rosco's ribs and making the man laugh violently. Ethan broke into laughter as well, too at ease not too, and Cooter sealed his lips over the sheriff's, thrusting his tongue into the compliant mouth and very nearly managing to qualify his actions as a choking hazard if his partner had been inclined to breath at all.

Cupping Cooter's jaw, Ethan took the mechanic's mouth for his own very briefly and slipped a hand between Rosco's thighs, stroking him to complete hardness as he subtly resettled his weight to the side. They both returned their attentions to the lawman simultaneously and envoked more of the pleasing sounds, touching every exposed inch they could reach. Ethan slid a single finger along his spine, applying a teasing amount of pressure at the sheriff's entrance before pressing in up to the first knuckle. Rosco jumped in surprise, eyes widening with the sensation; it was odd, but no less enjoyable for the fact, and coupled with the fact Cooter's erection matched his, the two sliding together through the water.

"Relax, Rosco," Ethan coached. "Won't hurt ataw if ya relax for me."

"You sure?" he responded anxiously.

"He's sure," Cooter replied, nipping at his collarbone. "He was mah firs', too."

Ethan gave the mechanic a sharp look, clearly broadcasting his confusion and irritation for a second, but in the end let it slide, refocusing on Rosco. "I dinnit 'urt 'im, an' I ain't gonna' hurt 'ju if I can 'elp it."

"Okay."

The word didn't seem to fit in the empty space, but it was the first appropriate word that came to mind, and Rosco used it regardless. Ethan accepted the response either way and nudged the digit further in, excited by the way he could make the man squirm and whimper with so little effort. Similarly affected, Cooter wrapped his own hand around Rosco's erection, digits once more entwining with Ethan's, and began to pump him, fingertips ghosting over the flesh teasingly. The lawman whined loudly, choking on the sound as a sudden fire flashed through his body. Ethan had scarcely tapped his prostate and when he did it again Rosco jerked, mouth falling open as he panted violently.

"Only men got that li'l spot," Ethan commented. "Women don't. It's why they don't undahstand this, but sev'ral 'er int'rested."

Rosco couldn't respond, his vocal chords barely able to produce the usual jibberish let alone intelligible speech as the ministrations continued, driving him toward the edge in such a way that he was never aware of the second finger entering him. He wasn't sure if it was hours or days later when he finally climaxed, eyes wide and then fluttering closed as he sagged against Cooter's chest. The mechanic smirked, stealing another kiss from the lawman as Ethan shifted once more.

A sharp hiss filled Rosco's ear and he lethargically turned his head, noting the look of rapture on Cooter's face. Confused, he glanced over his shoulder and saw that Ethan had closed his eyes, head tilted back as he bit his bottom lip. His curiosity got the better of him and Rosco slid a hand between their stomachs, fingertips teasing the sensitive organ pressed tight against his lower abdomen. At once he realized the man under him, well and truly as masculine as any the sheriff had ever met, was bottoming for their companion, taking his considerable cock inside. The unexpected touch drew gasps from both men, a soft mewl bubbling up from Cooter's throat.

"I-I dinnit think-" He wasn't sure how to finish the thought, so he let it die off.

"Since I was fifteen," Ethan reminded him breathlessly. "Neither of us is inexperienced, luv. You okay?"

"Very."

Enthralled as Ethan began to thrust in and out of the mechanic, Rosco drew his hand back a little, his fingertips the only point of contact. Cooter moaned loudly, pushing Rosco's other hand towards his nearly untouched erection, and thrust against him, guiding his strokes as the three of them found an acceptable rhythm. The lawman was unable to look away from the lust in Cooter's eyes, able to feel far more than he expected as Ethan reached around him to grip the mechanic's hips. Their pace increased as the pressure built, control slowly falling to the wayside, and Rosco moved with them, his body falling into their rhythm as Cooter initiated another kiss. Breath hotter than seemed possibly against the sheriff's back, Ethan leaned forward, changing the angle of penetration by a few degrees without missing a stroke.

Water sloshed violently over the tub's edge as Cooter found completion, the flex of his inner muscles dragging Ethan with him into the oblivion. The naturally sharp teeth pricked at Rosco's shoulder blade, but the man's restraint kept him from biting down, leaving only a faint impression as he rode out his climax. Shaky, Ethan brushed his lips across Rosco's ear, tongue flickering over the skin as he slid to his side, putting as little of his weight on his partners as possible. Already on the bottom, Cooter had no such problem and raised Rosco's hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles softly.

"Ho-ly hell," Rosco muttered, breathing hitched worse than ever as he looked at the two of them. As Ethan drew out, still hard, the sheriff finally remembered to pull his hand back. "You two've done this fer years?"

"Met ev'ry couple a' months 'er so," Cooter agreed, nearly asleep. "Wish'd it'd been more often, but I prob'ly couldn't a' gotten away ta do it."

"Wish I'd a' known," he lamented.

"Ever heard a' makin' up fer lost time?" Ethan jested, smirking as he pushed himself up on his arms. "Ready fer more?"

"More?" Rosco's eyes widened. "But, I thought since ya jus', I mean, er, ah, hell, I ain't sure what I mean right now." He gave up trying to make sense of his thoughts and grinned shyly.

"I've noticed." He placed a kiss on the lawman's forehead and climbed from the tub. It struck Rosco then that, when he was slow and methodical, the hard muscles had a sort of easy grace they couldn't achieve at high speeds. Ethan extended his hands palm up. "Join me?"

The two men each took a hand, helping each other up as Ethan hauled them to their feet. Stumbling a bit, Rosco was steadied by a hand on each of his biceps and he followed them to Cooter's bedroom, amazed that, although they weren't making any displays of affection or lust, the atmosphere remained heady. Once the door was closed, Ethan swept the man into his arms, Rosco's legs naturally parting around the slender hips as he was lifted and laid upon the bed, hands upon the surprisingly powerful shoulders in a white-knuckled grip as his head settled into the pillows. Cooter chuckled, sprawling out beside them.

"Would 'ja believe 'e managed ta do that ta me, too, at one point?" Grinning, the mechanic placed a hand upon Rosco's stomach and stole several short kisses. "He likes ta show off."

"When I can," Ethan agreed jovially. He prostrated his body between Rosco's legs, braced on his forearms as he dipped his tongue into the man's bellybutton. Giggling, Rosco reflexively drew up a leg, moaning when Ethan hooked an arm around the raised thigh and moved his mouth lower, hot breath and saliva applied liberally to his cock until he was hard again.

"Likes ta use 'is mouth, too," Cooter said in an oh-by-the-way tone of voice, smirking at the lust and bewilderment plain in Rosco's dark eyes.

Rosco arched, whining keenly as Ethan made an unexpected swirl with his tongue around the leaking head. Reaching forward, cupping Ethan's jaw, Cooter pulled the man forward into a kiss, drawing the lithe body forward onto all fours. Ethan didn't have any problems with being commanded at that point and positioned himself over Rosco's cock, taking hold with one hand and guiding it to his entrance.

"You gonna watch, Rosco?" Cooter murmured, assaulting Ethan's neck with broad laps of his tongue.

Opening his eyes, Rosco's gaze was drawn directly between their splayed legs, heart lodging in his throat until he couldn't breathe as Ethan lowered himself onto the shaft, taking the sheriff into his body in one slow, continuous motion. Engulfed by tight, clenching heat, Rosco let his head fall back to the pillows, all his preconceived notions about gay sex shattered as Ethan began to move over him, rocking back and forth. Momentarily, the rhythm changed and Ethan circled his hips just a bit, echoing Rosco's sharp whimper when he found just the right angle and clenched around the lawman's erection.

Ethan's hands followed the curve of Rosco's hips perfectly as he braced himself, licking his lips as Cooter moved to brace himself against the headboard. The mechanic's deep sigh faded into growling at the first touch of Ethan's lips to his cock and he entangled his fingers in the dark hair, barely able to obtain any grip at all on the short strands.

Hearing the stifled moans, intrigued, Rosco turned his eyes upward, all responses forgotten save shock. He had about the most perfect view of the two men's interaction, could see Cooter pumping in and out of the man's mouth in counter-rhythm to Ethan riding the lawman, and marveled at their expressions, Ethan's enthusiastic ministrations and Cooter's intense concentration, the way Cooter directed every motion except the sporadically appearing tongue that lathered attention to every inch of his leaking cock.

Rosco curled his fingers around Ethan's erection, finding slowly that he already knew what to do, it was just a matter of getting up the gumption to follow through with it. Haltingly almost, he found the rhythm that invoked the most moans from Ethan, consequently drawing encouragement from Cooter as well, and applied what techniques he knew, fading from one pressure to the next slowly and teasing the slit, pre-cum smearing across the engorged head. Ethan whined in pleasure at the sensation and focused more intently on the cock in his mouth, determined not to lose his pace regardless of the sensations assaulting him.

None of them lasted long, Ethan clenching around Rosco and grazing his teeth across the hard organ on his tongue. Ethan shot first, splattering Rosco's chest, and the local boys followed almost at the same time. Overwhelmed in the midst of his orgasm, he couldn't swallow fast enough to catch all of the seed despite Cooter being quite far down his throat and it dribbled over his chin.

Cooter slid down the headboard, one hand closed around the top to balance himself as he settled onto the corner of the mattress. He started to raise Ethan's face to his own and was stunned to find Rosco beat him to it, lapping up the semen and languidly mapping out the inside of Ethan's mouth as they separated, falling into something near a comfortable position. Chuckling, Cooter allowed the lawman to pull him into another three-way kiss, stretching out alongside them. Without much thought, Rosco was placed in the middle and the other two collapsed against his shoulders, each with an arm draped over his stomach. Too tired to argue and much too comfortable, Rosco yawned and drifted off, as did his lovers.

-

XD Yay! It's done...for now! So, what did ya think of my first published sex-scene? Not very long, but the guys have had a tough few days. LoL. There'll be more later, but I refuse to say when. heheheheh


	17. Can't Catch a Break

SHADOWS - Dukes of Hazzard 

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, things got complex over here. I'll try to make up with it by posting two chapters, if possible.

PART XVI

Yawning, stretching muscles that had been allowed to relax far more than usual, Rosco settled back against the pillows, comfortable with being spooned between his two lovers. Cooter was wrapped around him from behind and Ethan had somehow entangled his legs with the sheriff's, very nearly using the man as a blanket. Stifling his amusement, Rosco attempted to extract himself, the dried semen that had been smeared across his stomach starting to irritate him. He managed it, but not without waking Ethan, who smiled and let him have his way.

"What time you go inta work?" he murmured, sitting up on the side of the bed.

"Oh, uh, eight, usually."

Ethan checked his watch, which had been set on the bedside table much earlier. "You still got two hours," he said suggestively.

"I do, don't I?"

Whimpering happily, Rosco let himself be backed against the wall.

-

Feigning several degrees more eagerness than he felt, regardless of his empty belly, Ethan let his mind wander. With Cooter having been called away on an early morning job and Rosco off on his own business, the non-local had obligated to attend breakfast with the Dukes on his own. It wasn't that he didn't like them, they were fine in his opinion, but he had never had any lengthy conversations with them in an easy environment, so he had no idea what to expect. The first proposed conversation, cars, didn't go over well because he knew almost nothing about them, and although he could glide over a conversation about women with very little effort, it wasn't his favorite subject, merely one he had become fluent in as a means of self-preservation.

"Done!" Daisy called, turning around with a plate heaped high with country-sliced ham. The rest of the food, it being quite a bit, already covered much of the table and it took some rearranging to find a place to sit down the new addition.

"Ethan, how 'bout you say grace?" Jesse suggested.

Having dreaded the request, Ethan nodded and inhaled deeply, considering what he would say. He raised his hands prayer-fashion and bowed his head, the others following suit. "Deep peace of the running waves to you. Deep peace of the flowing air to you. Deep peace of the smiling stars to you. Deep peace of the quiet earth to you. Deep peace of the watching shepherds to you. Deep peace of the Son of Peace to you. Amen."

"Amen," they echoed and everyone began to fill their plates.

"Where'd you hear a prayer like that?" Jesse inquired.

"It's an Irish blessing, one a' several I know. It seemed tha most fittin', I reckon." Ethan shrugged. "Learnt 'em aw from a friend years ago."

At length, the food vanished and the conversation, now ranging from women to local going-ons, drifted outside to the porch. Their voices died off into the occasional comment here or there and Jesse eventually called Ethan aside. Led behind the barn, Ethan decided to keep his mouth shut until the patriarch spoke first.

"Now, I ain't sayin' ya gotta leave, but I wanna know what 'chu owed twenny-fi' thousan' dollahs fer. Things like that never bode well fer this family."

"Personal matter." Ethan relaxed his shoulders, hands slipping into his pockets.

"Is there any way, any way ataw, this could come back ta hurt us?"

Taking a moment to skim over the potential scenarios, Ethan studied the calculating look on teh Duke's face. He knew if he lied the man would accept it, but he was relieved nonetheless that he didn't have to. "Naw, it won't come back on ya. I paid it on time an' our transactions 'er done. When I leave Georgia, it'll never cross 'is mind ta cause trouble 'ere."

"Do ya have anywhere ta go?"

"I figgered on ridin' 'round 'til I found a place. I done it bafore-"

The blaring of a horn drew them back to the front yard and Ethan laughed, approaching the sapphire-toned Mack truck. A young woman dropped form the driver's seat, tossing mid-length strawberry hair over her shoulder. Taking notice at once, Bo and Luke stepped from the porch.

"Dukes," Ethan introduced, gesturing to each in turn, "this is Brooke Roan. Brooke, this is Jesse, Daisy, Bo, an' Luke."

"Hi," she greeted, warmly shaking hands. No one else knew the meaning, but Ethan fought back a grin as Daisy was given a shrewd, visual once-over.

"So what brings a pretty li'l thing like you this far off tha beaten path?" Bo asked.

Brooke grinned broadly, setting her longtime friend on edge. "Sheriff Ros-CO P. Coltrane." She drew the name out in a very familiar way.

-

"Davenport?" Ethan knocked on the frame of the garage door, eyes scanning the dark interior. Beside him, Brooke waited with her arms crossed, looking on expectantly. "You in here?" He knocked a little harder.

There was the abrupt clatter of tin and boxes falling onto the concrete floor, and Cooter stumbled into view, looking disheveled and bright-eyed. "Ethan." He blinked, looking at the young woman. "Uh, hi." Belatedly, he extended a hand. "Cooter Davenport, miss-?"

"Brooke," she replied. "I take it tha sheriff 'as back there wid' ja?"

Cooter stuttered in surprise.

"Remember tha women I mentioned wi' similar taste in men?" Ethan prompted. "She's one of 'em. Is Rosco 'ere?"

"Uh, yeah." Cooter made his way back around the corner. "Um, Rosco, we got visitors."

Fumbling with the last button of his shirt, Rosco peeked around the corner, blushing furiously. "Ethan."

The man smiled fondly. "Rosco."

"Ooh." Brooke whistled appreciatively. "Tha pup weren't kiddin' when 'e said 'e sounded cute, was 'e? How's a reprobate like you keep findin' aw these boys?" She nudged Ethan in the side, smirking as her eyes roamed the sheriff. "He ain't Daisy Duke, but I'll still give 'im a nine outta ten."

"Daisy?" Cooter did a noticeable double take, looking between Brooke and Rosco a number of times before bursting into laughter. "Girl, I don't know who ya are, but I like ya."

"Nine outta ten what?" Rosco muttered, flustered beyond clear thought by being compared to the Duke female.

Ethan chuckled. "Long story short," he remarked, "when Rosco talked ta a fella cawed Puppy Dog ta find out where we were in Gatlinburg, word got back ta Brooke, 'cause she's tha one usin' tha handle Lockdown."

"Is there a problem, then?" Cooter asked.

"Not as such," Brooke hedged. "How da I say this? See, Boss Hogg's used some suicide jockey friends a' mine ta deliver things from time ta time, an' that's aw'right. I don't mind that. Thing is, though, I heard from Jack that Hogg's been in contact wi' Piercey an' that Piercey recently, as in tha last couple days, got rid a' Coombs."

A tense silence fell, Rosco eventually looking to Ethan in confusion. "Can't 'chu do anythin'? I mean, you do still own tha slave trade 'round 'ere, don't 'cha?"

Startled, Ethan let his eyes widen. "What makes ya think I ever did?"

"Well, ya said ya named tha Sehpuhl-thingy an' if I dinnit learn nuttin' else from tha Boss, I learnt that that fella that named it is prob'ly tha fella that started it. You knowin' so much an' aw, I figgered you was that fella." He glanced away a bit. "I ain't aw dumb, ya know."

Slowly, a grin broke over Ethan's face and he laughed. "Naw, ya ain't dumb ataw; ya jus' get ahead a' yerself. Hell, I do that."

"Ya mean Rosco's right?" Cooter exclaimed. "You brought slave-tradin' ta Hazzard County?"

"I brought tha slave-trade ta Georgia. Piercey brought it ta Hazzard," Ethan corrected. He tried to appear calm, but he couldn't help worrying about the mechanic's reaction. "I'm also tha one that founded tha group you been goin' to fer tha last half-decade."

"You-" Cooter couldn't find the words and just shook his head, stalking out of the garage distractedly. The lawman watched helplessly.

Brooke recognized the tightly controlled grimace on Ethan's face and rested a hand on his shoulder, sighing. "Anyway, ev'ryone knows yer connected ta Boss Hogg," she said to Rosco, "so I figured it'd be best if I came ta check out tha situation. Piercey's a bitch an' a bad fella ta mess wid. You dinnit know anythin' 'bout this, did 'ja?"

"No." Rosco shook his head weakly. "I said tha wrong thing, dinnit I? I should a' kept mah fat mouth shut."

"Over an' done wid," Ethan said, tossing his hand dismissively and brushing off their concern. "It's forgivin' an' forgotten. I reckon ya ought a' go back ta work, Rosco. I need ta see JD Hogg."

"He's at tha Boar's Nest at this hour," the lawman offered.

-

Seems fairly short, but I'm having to lay down set-up for the next chapters. :-P By tha way, what do ya'll think of Ethan?


	18. Divide

SHADOWS - Dukes of Hazzard 

PART XVII

Disgusted, having prayed since walking out of the garage that he could keep his breakfast in his stomach where it belonged, Ethan jerked back, alarmed by the blare of a horn from a car in front of which he'd almost walked. He sighed and sat on the hood of the nearest parked car, resting his head in his hands as he tried to collect himself. Brook had waited outside for him and she made her way over, rubbing his back in small circles.

"Don't get so worked up. It'll work out," she promised.

Ethan swung his arm, dislodging the touch as he jumped to his feet. "Don't talk ta me 'bout things workin' out," he growled, pacing off a ways and then retracing his steps. "Damnit, I knew this was gonna' happen; it's happened three fuckin' times now. I should a' jus' let Mason continue stayin' wi' me."

"Ain't 'cha still got Romeo?"

"No." He sighed, forcing his temper back down. "Mason stole 'im a week ago. Rosco found 'is collar out by Rabbit Run Loop an' there's blood on it."

"An' yer sayin' ya should a' stayed wi' that fella?!" she yelled. "What in blue blazes 'er you thinkin'?"

"I'm thinkin' I'm tired, Brooke. I ain't never had a serious relationship that turned out well an' in tha last few days mah only fear that I ain't faced is fire. I've seen so much a' mah past lately, had ta confront an' hide so much, I'm startin' ta wonder if I dinnit make tha wrong decisions. I wouldn't change any events if I could, mind 'ja, 'cause they helped make me who I am an' I rather like that person, faults an' aw, but it's awful exhaustin'. Right now, I jus' wanna drop off tha face a' tha earth." He turned his face skyward, taking in a deep breath, and held it for a long moment before exhaling in a sharp rush. When he looked at Brooke, his expression was blank. "Hogg can't do nuthin' if Piercey ain't there ta set 'im up. I'm gonna need 'ju ta set me up a convoy."

"Jus' like Larson?"

"Just like Larson," he confirmed.

"Aw'right." She didn't like the idea any more than he did, but it was the only permanent solution. "What about tha sheriff an' tha mechanic?"

"They'll be fine. They got each other, don't they?"

"Well, we'll see 'bout that one, anyway," Brooke murmured.

-

Cooter threw another rock into the river, mind racing. It was taking a lot to come to grips with what Rosco had so easily discovered and come to terms with. He supposed part of it was the sheriff had worked with Boss Hogg so long that dirty schemes and such had lost their shock value.

Musing along those lines, Cooter discovered something else that ended up seeming too obvious to be a new thought; Rosco was usually a part of those schemes, but he was still a pretty good ol' boy. What made him think Ethan was any worse? It could have been that Ethan was the cause of the plans, instead of just a follower, but he suspected it was really just that he'd known Rosco longer, since before he'd become crooked. The sheriff had been straight as an arrow back then, but with his pension gone, had been forced to seek a new source of income. Ethan had left home at fifteen, traumatized by a severe experience at such a young age, and been forced to live on his own. He didn't know anything about the man before that and he didn't know how he had become involved with the trade, either.

With a small groan, partially caused by stiff muscles from having sat on the riverbank too long, Cooter got to his feet, dropping the rest of the pebbles into the current. He wasn't okay with what Ethan had done, not by a long shot, but he figured he at least owed the man a chance to explain, especially after everything the man had given up to help them get back first Rosco and then Luke. It didn't matter that it was his fault in the first place; he had gone above and beyond the call of duty in that regard when he could have simply left them out to dry.

-

"Stay, Flash," Rosco commanded, heaving a deep breath as he stepped out of the patrol car. Staring at the underbrush where he'd found the collar in the first place, he swallowed and took a few steps forward. "Least I can do," he muttered to himself. "Man shouldn't have ta say goodbye ta 'is best friend wid out even bein' able ta give 'im a proper burial."

He reluctantly checked the brush for any more signs of blood, whimpering when he saw a thin trail leading deeper into the surrounding woods. Reminding himself that it was to help Ethan, and that he'd ignored umpteen calls from Boss on his way up to Rabbit Run Loop, determined that there were more important things in the world than the little fat meadow muffin, he started to follow the various signs. The path was obvious for the better part of an hour, even though at one point it doubled back, and then it became convoluted, circling multiple times only to curve back and continue in the initial direction. Intent upon the snapped twigs and occasional pawprint, hard to distinguish as they were, he lost all since of time.

He recognized the sound of Flash baying and looked up, fear gripping him for a second as his heart skipped a beat before launching into a frantic rhythm. Launching himself forward similarly, he took off through the brush, heedless of the trail he was destroying. He came out on one side of a partial clearing and stumbled, catching himself on a low hanging branch and just managing to stay on his feet as he looked back. Elated and distressed at the same time, he swallowed as he approached Flash who was once again visible only because of her furiously wagging tail. He pushed aside the bramble and matched her whine as he saw the black and rust marked creature she'd found. Glancing up, he saw the white gleam of his patrol car was just discernible through the trees.

-

"So," Bo asked nervously, pausing in his maintenance of the General Lee to glance at his cousin, "are we okay?"

Luke hesitated as well. "I think so. What happened was, uh, unexpected, but we both wanted it, dinnit we?"

"You was under tha influence a' that stuff, though. I thought maybe-"

"I dinnit really mean what I said?"

"Yeah."

"Did 'ju mean it?" Bo nodded, watching the way Luke's shoulders relaxed immediately. "Good, 'cause so did I."

Bo whooped for joy, banging his head on the underside of the hood and making them both laugh. "Ah, that hurt. Ya know, I think Ethan would understand this."

"Ethan?" Luke scowled. "Wha' do ya mean?"

"Well, he had personal lube stored in his bedside table, which reminds me that I need ta buy 'im some more. We kind a' used most of it."

"You think he's-?"

"Yeah."

Luke considered it. "What about Rosco, though? I did jump 'im, whether I wanted to 'er not."

"Oops." Bo winced. "We owe him a belt, too. You snapped the buckle off a' his."

"That was his belt?"

"Uh huh." Bo went back to work, abruptly dropping the wrench in his hand. "Oh, my god. No."

"What?" The elder Duke looked at him worriedly. "No what, Bo?"

"Remember how Cooter said he was requested to go check out Ethan's car?"

Having been given the whole story through out the course of the day, Luke nodded.

"Well, I was just thinking 'bout how eager Cooter had been for Ethan ta stay tha night wi' him instead a' sleepin' here, an' how they jus' conveniently ran inta Rosco, an' aw that kind a' li'l stuff. Ya don't s'pose that if Ethan's like that, then-"

"Cooter an' Rosco, too? But-" Luke gave it serious consideration, expression falling. "Well, none of 'em was too bothered when they interrupted us ta gimme tha antidote."

"Not even Rosco," they said in unison, eyes widening. They gathered up the tools and slammed the hood on the General Lee, jumping through the windows in haste.

Seeing his boys' odd actions from the porch where he'd been helping shuck corn, Jesse shared an equally odd look with Daisy. "Wha' do ya s'pose 'as got them aw riled up?"

"No idea, Uncle Jesse." She shook her head slowly, bemused. "Maybe Bo hit his head a li'l too hard a second ago."

Jesse snorted in amusement, both of them grinning as the Dodge Charger tore out of the yard.

-

Double checking the bullets lined up beside him, Ethan loaded one into the rifle and raised the weapon to his shoulder, taking sight at a signpost along the road below. He pulled the trigger and blew the desired bolt clear out of the post, watching the painted metal sheet sway unsteadily before swinging around its one remaining attachment point. The hills echoed with the blast and the ringing of metal on metal. Satisfied, he reloaded the gun and leaned back against a tree's base, looking at the CB on the grass beside him.

- - Breaker, breaker. Latin, this is Union Jack. - - The distinctly British voice cut through the natural silence. - - All points are clear and we are headed your way. Lockdown is on the side whenever you are ready. - -

He paused, his hand halfway to the CB, and swallowed stiffly. "I copy, Union Jack. Aw 's ready here. Out."

Momentarily, the first rig came into view, Brooke's blue Mack truck clearly distinguished against the white of the trailer she was hauling. Others followed suit, varying in color, and he recognized them all, Union Jack being the red eighteen-wheeler that was second on the left. It didn't really matter where they were all placed, however. He waited until he glimpsed the black car secured in the center of the convoy and raised the rifle again, zeroing in on the light-haired man in the driver's seat.

- - This is Sheriff Ros-CO P. Coltrane. I got urgent business wi' Ethan Pilot. Come back. - -

Ethan hesitated, glancing at the CB as the message was repeated with even more excitement.

- - You hear that, Latin? - - Brooke inquired.

- - Easy, Lockdown. - - Another trucker advised. - - It'd be folly ta ruin tha line-up now. - -

- - Puppy Dog, if you don't stop encouragin' him I'm gonna - -

"Breaker, breaker." Ethan took a deep breath. "10-6, Rosco." He took up the gun again and placed his finger on the trigger. In a moment, his window of opportunity would be gone and he needed to take it now. Adjusting for velocity, movement, and numerous other factors, he prepared to fire.

- - Ethan. - - Rosco persisted. - - Romeo's alive. I found 'im. - -

The low hills echoed with the shot and the screeching of too many tires to count.

-

Well, now just about everybody's up an running and don't know what anyone else is thinking. :-) Ain't chaos fun? 10-6 means, "busy, please stand by", by the way.


	19. Response to Consequence

SHADOWS - Dukes of Hazzard

Hi!

PART XVIII

By his standards, the shot had gone wide and missed the mark, but in reality there was only a difference of a few inches, and when considering his distance, that was less than a degree. He let the rifle slide to the ground and sighed, eyes fluttering closed as he sagged forward onto his hands. The minutes passed unnoticed, until finally Brooke came back on the CB, cutting through the silence on the hill.

- - That was one nasty shot. - - She sounded nauseas. - - Cleaved out a chunk a' collarbone fer sure. Wild Card's takin' 'im ta tha hospital. - -

- - Ethan? - - Rosco's panic was audible. - - Ethan, come back, now. - -

Slowly, he reached for the CB. "I'm here, Rosco. I ain't hurt."

- - Don't lick the lollipop. - - One of the trucker's advised. - - Yer 10-1. - -

Ethan burst into laughter, unconsciously holding down the transmission button as he fell back, sprawled on the grass. Sides aching and eyes filled with tears, he sat up again as the amusement died off. This time, he held the CB a little farther from his mouth to clear up the transmission. "Copy that, sunbeam. 'Preciate it, too. Rosco, I'll see ya in town in ten."

- - Roger. - - The sheriff sounded much more at ease. - - I'm gone. - -

Ethan paused in gathering up his things and grinned as he settled back into his own skin. "I wish ya aw tha good numbers, good buddies, an' I'll catch ya on tha flip-flop."

- - Three's an' eight's, Latin. Good luck. - - Brooke chuckled.

-

Cooter wasn't sure what to do with him self. He'd returned to the garage in hopes of finding Ethan, but to no avail; he wasn't there and Rosco couldn't be raised on the CB. The distinct sound of the General Lee made him even more agitated, since he didn't feel up to talking about anything, except with Ethan and maybe Rosco since his gut said he owed the lawman an apology, too.

"Cooter? You in here?"

The nervousness he heard in Luke's voice was visible as he called the two men to the back of the workshop where he sat on the hood of a clunker he'd been fixing for some time. "What is it?"

"Um, we don't know how ta ask ya this, so I'll just come out with it," Bo hedged. "What'd 'ja think when ya saw me an' Luke back at Ethan's place?"

Cooter winced, made ever more aware of the man's sacrifices the last few days. "Why do ya ask, Bo?"

"Just wonderin'." The Duke boys glanced at each other, misinterpreting the physical reaction they'd invoked.

"Look, if yer wantin' honesty, I ain't got a problem wi' you two takin' up with each other, but some a' tha local troublemakers might not like it much."

Their eyes widened as they looked at their friend. "How'd 'ju know?" Luke questioned.

"Well, why else would 'ja ask?" he said sensibly.

"Actually, Cooter, we were kind a' wonderin' 'bout Ethan."

"Ethan?" The mechanic tensed, eyes narrowing. "What about 'im?" Unaware of it, he radiated jealously.

"He's gay, ain't 'e?" Bo grinned, both men picking up on the signs. "How long 'ave ya really known 'im, Cooter? Come on, you can tell us!"

Blushing, the mechanic began to explain the real story, starting with the night of Rosco's auction and being extra cautious of all the parts related to Ethan's previous career, but still mentioning the trouble surrounding his meeting with Brooke. When he was done, the Dukes were wide eyed and slack jawed.

"Well, come on." Luke blinked and broke out of his reverie first. He'd heard two nearly opposing views about the time while he was out of it, and he suspected they were both true. "I saw Rosco's car in front a' Doc Appleby's on tha way over 'ere."

Cooter paled as they hurried toward the Dodge Charger.

-

Cursing, kicking the flat tire for good measure, he let loose another string of expletives as he hobbled toward the trunk. His foot was throbbing fantastically as he removed the hubcap and chunked it into the trees somewhere.

"How dare you try to leave," he growled, wrestling with the tire iron. "I claimed you, and you won't be leaving Georgia any time soon."

Completing his task, he grew more irritated by the loss of his hubcap, but he couldn't be bothered to look for it.

-

Ethan sighed, slouching down in the passenger seat of the patrol car. His limbs distinctly felt like jello, his eyes wandering to the 'Doc Appleby Gen. Medicine' sign. A bullet had lodged in Romeo's spinal column, but the dog had pulled through the surgery with flying colors, all things considered. In a few hours, when the anesthesia had worn off, the rottweiler would be released, and that worry was at the front of Ethan's thoughts. How was he going to care for a dog without having a place to stay for that long?

"Ros-" "Eth-" They hesitated, having spoken at the same time. "Go ahead," Ethan invited.

"Ya shouldn't have ta leave," the sheriff stated. "I know it's sort a' yer fault aw this mess happened in tha first place, but that's done, ain't it?"

"It's done."

"Then don't 'cha think ya could start over here?"

"Maybe if things were a li'l diff'rent. I don't think Davenport's gonna like tha idea a' me stayin' 'ere."

"Says who?" Ethan and Rosco startled, eyes snapping to the mechanic's face as he leaned on the open passenger door. The youngest man noticed his trepidation, feeling the same. "I wanna apologize ta both a' ya."

"Both?" Rosco questioned.

"Yeah, I-" Cooter scowled. "I ain't sure how ta say what I mean. I've never been good at that, but I guess, well, bad guys ain't aw'ways so bad, I s'pose. Can ya gimme another chance?"

"No," Ethan stated simply.

"But, Ethan!" Rosco objected.

"No second chances. I don't believe in 'em." He held up a hand to forestall any more interruptions. "I also reject yer apology."

Cooter dropped his gaze. "If yer sure."

"I'm sure, 'cause while I ain't no better at explainin' mah self than tha next guy, I gotta let 'cha know ya never used up yer firs' chance. Ta be honest, yer reaction was 'bout what I'd expected from Rosco, too. It's why I tried ta skim over mah real connection wi' tha traders."

A broad grin spread across Cooter's face and he whooped loudly.

"So ev'rythin' 's okay?" Luke asked as he approached the car, Bo only a few steps behind. "Yer gonna take 'im back?"

Ethan blinked, too stunned to respond otherwise for a moment. "You knew?"

"Cooter told us," the blonde put in. "We jus' found out a few minutes ago."

"You're okay with it then?"

"You saw me an' Luke back at 'cher place." Bo laughed. "Who are we ta object?"

Ethan groaned. "Ya had ta remind me, dinnit ya? I still gotta figger out Rosco's mama, an' she's got ev'ry right ta throw a li'l lead mah way."

"Rosco's-" Luke trailed off, realizing what he meant. "Oh. She knows then."

"So yer stayin'?" the lawman asked hopefully.

He hesitated. "I intend to," he confirmed.

Rosco's exuberance was intoxicating to his overworked mind and he grinned, too. Shortly, they found themselves scattered about Cooter's garage, Flash happily lounging on a pile of tires near her daddy's feet. The tension in the air was mostly the men being self-conscious, but no one mentioned it.

"Are you really gonna confront Evelyn Coltrane?" Cooter asked.

"Yeah, but jus' tha thought scares tha hell out me."

"Mama can be pretty scary when she wants ta be," Rosco conceded.

"It's not so much her that scares me," he corrected. "Last time I faced off with a fella's parent, it was tha preacher an' I came out a' that with a li'l less meat on mah bones." Glancing at his palm, he chuckled to himself. "I've had two decades a' practice tryin' ta ferget that."

"At least 'ja dinnit have ta face 'im in Gatlinburg," Cooter pointed out. "Sneak in tha window, rummage, an' get out is as good a plan as any, an' it worked, dinnit it?"

"Hey, we've done that a few times," Luke jested.

"Ya'll are gonna tell Jesse an' Daisy, ain't 'cha?" Ethan asked. "Wouldn't be right if ya dinnit."

"Um, I think we can wait a few days," Bo hedged, looking at his cousin. "It's been a rough week aw'ready."

"Rough week?" Rosco echoed indignantly. "How do ya think our week's been? I went through three days a pure frustration 'fore any body did a thing!"

Luke flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry 'bout that, Rosco."

"Yer job." Ethan looked at the sheriff abruptly. "What about that? Have ya checked in wi' Boss Hogg since this mornin'?"

"No." He winced. "I got side-tracked."

"Well." Ethan pushed away from the wall he'd been leaning against. "I reckon we better make sure ya still got a job 'fore we do anythin' else, eh?"

-

Licking the lollipop – speaking close to the microphone

10-1 – your transmission is garbled

Heheh. Sorry it took so long. I thought I was coming closer to the end, but the boys decided to be naughty and bribe my muse. Oh, well. I'll be finishing it soon, I promise.

Also, it occurs to me that I don't think I ever gave Ethan's age; he's about 35-37 years old. Just figured I'd throw that in there for the heck of it.


	20. A Hazardous Junction

SHADOWS - Dukes of Hazzard

PART XIX

"Fella's missin' a hubcap," Cooter remarked, glancing at a vehicle parked nearby. "Expensive, too."

"Charge high fer a replacement," Ethan advised. "He can probably afford it."

The walk to Boss Hogg's office at the police department didn't take long and Ethan knocked briefly, not waiting for an answer before he stepped inside. Half a step inside, his gaze rising off the floor to meet the shorter man's, he noticed familiar boots and his head jerked up, eyes narrowing. The man across from the Hazzard crime lord reacted similarly, teeth visibly grinding together as their eyes met. Ethan lunged forward, a fist pulling back, and his companions caught hold of him, alarmed by his sudden malice.

"You son of a bitch." Ethan spat at him, every muscle tensed and ready to pul away from his companions. "I never suspect, but it's always you!" His ferocity startled everyone except the stranger. "Larson should've killed you."

"Could'a, should'a, would'a," he said with a dismissive toss of his hand. "I won't have you leavin' Georgia just yet. With Piercey gone, I'll need a new lead, an' you'll have to fill that role."

The growl hadn't even erupted from his chest when he snatched himself away, catching the stranger in the ribs. Boss Hogg yelled, flipping out of his chair as the two men rolled across his desk scrapping and snarling like wild dogs. One moment Ethan would have the upper hand, breaking the window with his opponent's shoulder, and the next he would be slung into a wall. Cooter, ever a brawler, reacted first and caught the stranger with a hard right. He received a left in return that sent him reeling and Rosco saw red.

Before the Duke boys could take a step, the lawman had grabbed hold of the stranger's wrist, wrenching his arm around and up until he'd dislocated the shoulder. The stranger yelled, body dropping to one side in an effort to relieve the pain and take a swing at his newest attacker, but the sheriff already had his cuffs out. He caught the man by the other wrist and pulled back, drawing his arm over the top of the raised shoulder. Two deft snaps and the cuffs were on, locking the younger man's arms in an awkward and excruciatingly painful position. As a last surge of anger hit him, Rosco shoved the man toward a chair, forcing him to sit.

"Way to go, Rosco," Bo commented, as stunned as the rest of the Hazzard folk.

"You fool. You cuffed the wrong one!" Hogg shouted, scrambling to his feet and toward the stranger. "Mr. Fallon, I am so, so sorry." He turned back to Rosco. "Get these cuffs off of him!"

"Fallon?" Cooter stopped rubbing his jaw and met Rosco's eyes, both men turning to look at Ethan and offer him a hand up at the same time. The ex-slave trader nodded.

"Nathan Fallon's son?" Rosco asked for certainty.

"So he's mentioned, has he?" the young Fallon questioned, his voice coarse with pain.

"Rosco," Hogg snapped. "Don't just stand there, let him go."

"No." Rosco crossed his arms over his chest. "It wouldn't be right."

"What did you just-"

"Shut up, Boss." Cooter rested a hand on the lawman's shoulder, offering his support.

"Perhaps you should," Fallon advised. "Ethan, you know where we stand and what power I hold. If you want them kept sa-"

"Enough!" Ethan barked. "I've put up with you too long as it is."

"Damn you, Ethan!" Fallon snarled. "May God damn you all to hell! I should've known you were ruined once my father got hold of you and damn him, too, for that."

Ethan's eyes narrowed as he scanned the room, his gaze taking in a dark briefcase and a stack of bills beside it. There was a single sheet of paper on top that he recognized as a sort of invoice, a list of all the available slaves and their minimum price to acquire as well as a list of basic relevant statistics. A few facts slid into place and his very nature turned murderous, but he didn't move.

"You suggested Piercey, knowin' what 'e could do. You brought 'im to Coombs, knowin' his fondness for risk. You wanted Piercey dead. Why?"

A dark grin spread across Fallon's face. "So you see, huh?"

"Answer me, Pendall."

The younger man said nothing at all in response, instead looking to the cop. "If you want to keep your job, never mind your life, you'd better-"

Ethan snapped forward, knocking him out of the chair with a hard fist. "Never. Never threaten anyone in Hazzard County again." He turned on his heel, striding purposefully out of the room. His companions followed, each casting a last dark look at the bound figure struggling upright from the floor.

"I think I can save yer job." Ethan paced the walkway in front of the doors, running a hand anxiously through his hair. "If I- no, I've gotta- wait, if I-"

"Ethan." Cooter caught him by the shoulders, locking eyes with him and keeping his voice low. "Slow down. We can figure this out together if you let us know what yer thinkin'. This isn't somethin' you've gotta do on yer own anymore." Even as he spoke, he decided that no matter what the man had done in the past, it was behind them now and they only had to worry about their futures. "You've got friends this time."

"It's not 'bout havin' friends." Ethan settled, his anger slipping away as he looked at the men around him closely, judging them by his own standards. "It's 'bout havin' strong friends. Alright. What do ya wanna know?"

"What's tha connection between Hogg, Fallon, an' Piercey?" Luke asked. "And who's Fallon ta you?"

Ethan started at the beginning, telling of his night with the preacher's son and the scar he received because of it. "I meant to leave town tha same night, but Pendall found me and convinced me ta stay just a little longer. I wasn't in my right mind, so I stayed. The next morning I woke to find my hand bandaged and a note on the table. When I met him at the location, he introduced me into the slave trade."

"And now?" Rosco scowled.

"I don't know how they met, but whatever county I'm in you can be sure Pendall's not far behind. Brooke said Hogg'd been usin' some Suicide Jockeys to haul stuff around, so I'm thinkin' that's probably how they hooked up, 'cause Pendall was always fond of that method himself. I'd met Piercey a couple times in tha upper states while followin' mah trades, an' I never really liked 'im myself, too greedy and not patient a'taw, but ambition ta be sure. Pendall probably snagged Hogg into the scheme 'cause Hogg seems to be the main power around here, but why he'd want Piercey dead is beyond me."

"Why would Piercey die?" Bo looked at his cousin, perplexed.

The question elicited a sigh from the ex-slaver. "Three years ago, a man named Larson threatened Pendall's life. The only way I could see to end the predicament, 'cause we were more 'er less at a standoff, was to kill 'im. I had Brooke an' some other truckers isolate his car and lead 'im off on an abandoned old road. From a perch up in a tree, I played the sniper. Pendall knew that with Piercey buried so deep in the trade, I couldn't touch him by tha rules, but he'd still pose a very viable threat ta tha ones I care for."

All the Hazzard natives turned pale. "You got Brooke ta help ya this time, too. That's why we couldn't find ya anywhere," Cooter surmised.

"Piercey's not dead, but he's hurtin' real bad, assumin' tha doctors haven't sedated 'im, yet." An idea sparkled in his mind and he smirked distractedly. "Rosco, make a caw out ta Lockdown. Ask 'er where they took Piercey. Davenport, you an' I're makin' a trip out ta my place. I've gotta pick somethin' up."

"What do ya want us ta do?" Bo asked, shifting with anticipation.

"Caw Jessie an' Daisy. I need ta know where mah allies are, where I can expect help and where I can't."

Luke and Bo shared a long look, debating in silence before nodding their confirmation.

-

Told you the boys didn't want the story to end. Review now, please.


	21. Laying Foundations

SHADOWS - Dukes of Hazzard

PART XX

"What're we lookin' for?" Cooter matched his lover's purposeful stride toward the shed on the sold property. As the doors swung open, Cooter gawked, understanding why Ethan had shimmied out of the window before instead of showing the Dukes its contents.

"I've got somethin'," he murmured, unlatching case after case, "that might encourage Piercey ta answer mah questions, especially sense 'e don't know I'm tha one that shot 'im."

Cooter, unable to find his voice, looked from one item to the next with increasing amazement; dildos, whips delicately coiled, restraints, gags, harnesses of silk and leather, fur collars, studded bands, dark cloaks. Everything Cooter could ever imagine and more seemed to be at his fingertips, including costumes and masks.

"Ah, finally." Ethan grinned. From one corner, crowded as the space was, he lifted a series of glass boxes, all of which had been deeply tinted.

"What's that?" Cooter moved in for a better look.

Ethan removed the first leather strap. "Perhaps tha most delicate instruments of mah old trade." He revealed row upon row of gorgeous, deadly blades; some were smooth, some serrated, some both, and all precisely sharpened by hand. Beneath those he revealed equally custom needles and further still were firearms, pistols mostly and a single rifle.

"You've used aw these?" Cooter found himself asking, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Once, years back." He nodded and unfastened a hard leather pouch, pulling out a smooth, cylindrical piece of silver with a barely rounded point at one end, almost like a carpenter's punch but much finer. "I took this from Piercey way back when fer threatenin' one a' mah slaves with it." He put it back in the case, pocketing it, and closed the shed behind them. "Ready?"

"How deep were you in aw this?"

"I used ta think at one point that I owned it all," he admitted.

- - Ethan, are ya there? This is Rosco. - -

"Ya got us, Rosco," Cooter responded.

- - He's in Chickasaw County Hospital in stable condition. - -

"Preciate that. Ya heard anythin' from that Dukes?" asked Ethan.

- - Jesse's eager ta talk to ya, I know that, but 'e don't sound happy. - -

"No, I guess not. Meet us at their farm. We're headin' there now."

- - Will do. Rosco, out. - -

"Ethan." The low tone made the younger man turn. "Aw this. How many-?" He left the question open.

"I don't remember exactly, but averagin' seven 'er eight finishes a year an' maybe a dozen partials later on, all over about a fifteen year period. I'd say maybe I've trained 'er helped train some two hunnered slaves."

Cooter's eyes widened, shoulders drawing back in surprise. "Wow." He couldn't think of anything more elaborate to say, realizing he'd likely seen only the smallest fraction of his lover's potential.

Ethan smiled, relieved not to see revulsion on the mechanic's face. He'd witnessed that too many time already. "I can share some of it with ya, if ya want. Not all of it, but what ya might like, maybe," he offered not a little hopefully.

"I think we can find a use fer tha costumes, at least." Cooter grinned, half in embarrassment, and was rewarded a heady kiss for his troubles.

-

Jesse came to his feet before Cooter had stopped the truck, meeting them in front of the porch with his shoulders set. "Now you listen 'ere," he demanded, flustered in his anger. "I believed 'ja when ya said there weren't no danger ta my fam'ly, but now tha boys 'ave come back sayin' ya got some dealin' wi' these slave traders. We Dukes've got a'nought troubles wid out you bringin' more."

Ethan let the man's anger curb itself, allowing a breath's pause before talking. "Twenny years ago, I became involved in tha slave trade in South Carolina. I spent fifteen years in that line a' work, eventually endin' up 'ere in Georgia where I laid tha groun' work fer what I regret is tha current slave trade in this state. Five years ago, I succeeded in pullin' mah self out a' those circles, fer tha most part. It was then that Davenport an' I met. Off an' on since then we've been havin' sex."

From there, he went on to explain everything that had transpired since his first encounter with the county sheriff. Occasionally Rosco or Cooter would add a comment and it was dusky twilight before the story had concluded in the present time, catching everyone up entirely and explaining his history where he needed to. None of the Dukes said a word, Daisy in particular being slack-jawed by the sheer amount of information. Jesse, having sat on the porch steps, scrutinized the men around him before looking long and hard at the ex-trader. It was his verdict the men waited for, because he was the patriarch and even Ethan respected that.

"It takes a might big man to stand in front a' me fer-" He checked his pocket watch. "Five hours tellin' me a story like that 'un."

"Uncle Jesse?" Luke hesitated to press further.

"Boy." Jesse stood, eyes narrowed. "I don't know what made 'ju who ya are, but ya've got our support ta put an' end ta this. We've got a long talk ahead of us much later, though."

Ethan nodded in relief. "Thank you." He turned his head toward Rosco, sighing. "Now I just need to talk with Evelyn."

"Ya haven't told 'er yet?" Jesse asked.

"No." He briefly outlined his past encounters with the preacher. "Ya can see why I've avoided that meetin', I'm sure."

"You just leave 'er ta me. I think I know just what ta do."

-

XP Anyone got any guesses about where this is headed? I'd love to hear 'em.


End file.
